The Edge of Love
by PoisonPrayer
Summary: Jasper Whitlock - one of the world's most wanted men. Edward Cullen - Undercover MI6 agent, sent to bring him down. Can Edward bring him down, or will he fall for the mob boss? SLASH! 18 and over, Jasper and Edward. ADOPTED.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** Not mine!_

 _It's slash_

 _you've been warned!_

* * *

 _ **EPOV**_

"...If I so much as see you looking where you shouldn't, I'll have your fucking eyes out." The voice screamed as I walked into a light, bright and very roomy office. Miss Stanley looked at me and gave me a weak smile, clearly she hadn't expected this either.

The door over to the side kicked open and a man who was soaking wet and bleeding got pushed out. I was a little shocked at the scene unfolding in front of me. Jasper Whitlock's face emerged from behind the other man his face murderous as he proceeded to hit the guy in the back of the head.

"Get out, and don't be seen again. Do I make myself clear?" He demanded, full of authority.

"Ye...Yes boss." Said the man who was now missing a few teeth. He quickly walked out the room being sure to close the door behind him. Jasper Whitlock straightened his black suit jacket fastening the button and looking at Miss Stanley.

"Mr. Whitlock, this is Mr. Hale. Your appointment is at 3pm." Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. Jasper Whitlock nodded excusing her from the room and looking at me.

The murderous look on his face had disappeared. His deep blue eyes lightened as he looked at me. He pushed his golden curls off his face. I had seen pictures of him, and watched footage, but I had no idea just how striking he was in person. Tall, lean and tanned, wearing a very expensive and well fitted suit that only showed off just how lean he was. Dimples dawned his cheeks as he smiled and made his way to me. Full, pink lips that were slightly parted showing a perfect set of white teeth made my jeans become a little bit tighter.

"Mr. Hale, nice to met you. My humble apologies for what you just witnessed. Unfortunately, he has been playing around on my sister. Big brotherly love and all that." He held his hand out for me to shake.

Shaking his hand in a firm handshake, I felt the warmth of his skin invade mine and course through my body. "Jasper Whitlock, please take a seat. Would you like a drink? I'm sure Miss Stanley can arrange one."

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Letting go of his hand, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. It wasn't a nervous or scared feeling that caused this, it was the fact that I couldn't take my eyes off him and that wasn't in my plan.

"So, Mr. Hale, do you have a first name?" He asked while leaning back on the large, high, black leather chair and smiling.

"Mason, Mason Hale." The tip of his tongue poked through his teeth as his eyes lit up slightly.

"You mind if I call you Mason?" He asked while pulling out a small brown file from the desk drawer.

"Not at all, Mr. Whitlock." He smirked at me as he opened the file up and looked over the papers while pulling his plump bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Please, call me Jasper. Mr Whitlock makes me sound old. So, Mason, I see this isn't your first job working as a bouncer. Your past employers have given you great reviews and have been sad to see you leave." He looked up at me through his long lashes. "Martial Arts training as well. I can see why they didn't want to see you leave."

"I'm happy to hear my reviews are good." I relaxed back in the chair and placed my left ankle on my right knee.

"They are more then good, Mason. I think you would be a handy little asset to my company. Let's get down to business, shall we? You'll be required to work four out of seven nights rotating on a shift pattern, working the doors and the floor, keeping an eye out for any trouble and the removal of any pests that appear. You may be required to work extra shifts which means, if that is to happen, that your pay is double for the extra work. Working the VIP area from time to time is a possibility and you may be asked to work private functions that may take place." He took out a piece of paper and closed the file. "A three month trial is imposed, and you will be monitored throughout. But going by your records, you know just what you're doing so I will save myself some time and energy by skipping the rest of what the job entails. Any questions so far?"

"Your rule on carrying?"

"There is a metal detector at the doors. If anyone is caught carrying you will be required to remove the weapon. The club is clean at all times. No weapons and no drugs, unless of course I brought them in." He smirked. "I am joking. You'll find out that most people who come here don't carry. The ones that have done so in the past didn't like the punishment. So, shall I show you the club?"

"Please, it would be nice to get a feel of the place if I end up working here." I watched as Jasper opened the desk drawer again and pulled out a set of keys before closing it and standing up. Walking around the desk, his eyes looked me up and down as though he was weighing me up.

"Well going on just your reviews, I'm offering you the trial. Let's continue this down in the club and we can discuss pay." Following him out the room, he continued to tell me about the running of the club. "There are six bouncers working the club floor, six in the VIP area and two on the door. That's more or less what we have on a daily basis, though as I said before sometimes that will change. You'll of course be hooked up to everyone else with a simple earphone and mic. They are not toys. Please don't be rating the current blonde haired girl wearing very little over them."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He snickered and looked at me questioningly for a second before brushing it off and unlocking the large main doors into the club.

The club was dark and only lit by the white low lights that came from the fridges behind the bar. The soft humming sound was one of only two things I could hear. The other was Jasper's shoes as he walked across the floor and opened a panel to turn the lights on. The main lighting came on showing me the full look of the club. The main dance floor ran in a large circle that had a step all the way around it to the back wall where it flattened out again creating a higher level. The walls were a dark, royal blue and the seating was black leather. The bar itself was a deep grey metal that had a ridge running over it concealing the white lighting under it. The wall behind the bar was all mirrored with shelves of glass holding a large array of alcohol and glasses.

"Looks pretty crappy under the main lighting doesn't it? It's funny, you never see inside a club when it looks like this. It's always when it's dark and the different lighting is on. The music is bouncing off the walls and sweaty bodies are blocking your path. Drink?" He asked walking behind the bar and picking up two glasses. Getting the feeling that I wasn't being asked more than told, I nodded my head and looked around the room. "Excellent! I hate drinking alone." He smirked and pulled out a bottle of Linlithgow.

"Linlithgow?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head while dropping two cubes of ice in the small tumblers before pouring out a shot.

"It is, you know it? It's one of my favorites though no one, and I mean no one, touches this bottle. My father once told me that a gentleman, one who is well educated in this world, would know the difference between the run of mill and the real deal when it came to whiskey." He walked behind the bar and handed me the glass.

"Well I know the odd few, if that helps. I have been meaning to ask, I had to hand in everything at the door emptying all my pockets and being searched, is that a necessity?" I watched him sit down on the high bar stool and pull a packet of smokes out of his pocket. Lighting up, he took a long, deep burn before blowing the smoke out.

"Yes. You see Mason, I pride myself on security here. I do not know you which means I don't trust you. It's a simple rule that applies to everyone that works here. I can assure you that nothing will be touched and everything will be returned to you when you leave. I'm sure that it won't be a problem, will it?" He asked whilst flicking his ash in the ash tray.

"Not at all, I just wondered. When does my trial start?" Jasper smiled at me. It was hard to believe that this man was one of the world's most dangerous men. He came across as a well educated businessman, not a killer.

"Would tomorrow night be okay? Arrive here about six. I won't be here, but my right hand man will be. Peter will give you your uniform. Just be sure to wear a pair of black trousers and shoes, never trainers. He'll fill you in on what you will be doing. If that's okay, why don't you come sit down and we'll talk money." Jumping up onto the stool next to him, I looked around the room again remembering where all the doors and CCTV cameras were.

"So, wages? How much and how do I get paid? Weekly? Monthly?" I asked before finishing off my drink.

"Basic set of fourteen euro an hour. You get paid weekly, and it's normally cash in hand come the end of the week. If you prefer to be paid into a bank account, that can be arranged. No drinking when working but you are, however, free to help yourself to as many soft drinks as you like while working. When your shift ends, you can can drink beer for free. Anything other then that, you pay for it. Your length of shift determines your breaks, but you will find that it's fair." He stubbed out his smoke and got off the chair. "I'm afraid I have to go. I have another appointment elsewhere, please excuse me. If you have any questions, Peter will be more than happy to answer them. Welcome to the team." He shook my hand again. "Miss Stanley will have your things waiting for you outside the door. It was nice to meet you, Mason."

"You too, and thank you." I said before walking back across the dance floor feeling his eyes on me as I reached the door. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Jasper smile and wave at me before I walked out.

Collecting my things form the front desk, I made my way towards my apartment. Jasper Whitlock had not been what I was expecting to see when I walked in there today. This man was billed as one of the worst most dangerous mob bosses, and had been on MI6's watch list for some time. I had expected someone more brash, a little intimidating with little to no manners at all. What I got, however, was a well spoken, professional businessman who didn't seem to have the look of a mob boss. Though I knew that the Jasper Whitlock I had just met was an act for business reasons, I had to wonder just how the hell he had fallen into that world.

Getting back into my apartment, I made my way into bathroom. Standing on the side of the bath, I pushed the small ceiling panel up and over to the side. Pulling out a file and laptop, I wandered back into the living room and dropped it on the table. Shrugging off my jacket and throwing it over the arm of the chair, I toed off my trainers and wandered into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I pulled a bottle of beer out and opened it before walking back into the living room.

Sitting down on the sofa, I opened the laptop and pressed the start button before opening up the file and quickly looking over it. Typing the password into the laptop, I took a drink of beer and stared at the file wondering just where I was meant to look to find a way in. His file was bigger then War and Peace, and it contained everything that we could possibly find on him. Though his childhood and family were unclear, we did have everything we knew he was into and everything that we were most certainly positive he had a hand in. He was involved in weapon shipments, cars and his biggest, drugs. He imported and exported the largest amount of drugs that this country had ever seen. Since Jasper Whitlock's arrival to Lyon in France, the drug scene had risen a considerable amount.

Logging onto the MI6's site, I began to pull up what we knew about Peter.

Peter was, as Jasper had put it, his right hand man. A man that, at forty-two, was a good fourteen years older then Jasper. That made me wonder why he would be under Jasper and not above him. Jasper was very young to be the boss. At twenty-four he had appeared on our radar, and at the time we had thought he was being used as a front to cover the real boss. As time wore on, it became more and more clear that he was indeed at the top of his food chain. But how? It seemed the first twenty-four years of his life were somewhat of a mystery. He just suddenly appeared, and Peter has never left his side. Peter had been known to us for years, had been sent down once for a murder he committed some twenty years ago. Buying the judge had gotten him a shortened sentence of thirteen years, and he was out after eight.

He was also a guy you didn't want to cross. Having been given the nickname of 'hound' in the underworld from a string of fights that had ended with him biting off bits of people's body parts, he was someone you didn't want to fight unless you were armed. Peter had previously been working for Aro Volturi who, at the time, had been nothing short of a cold hearted bastard who certainly didn't bother to find out if things were legit or not. If he even suspected you weren't fully on his side you were removed, permanently.

During a gun blaze six years ago, Aro had been killed. Peter, it would seem, was the man behind Aro's death though it has never been proven. It was only a matter of time before he would have his number come up. While he was very powerful, he was also highly wanted, and not just by us. Other bosses were jealous of his power and wanted him gone as he controlled and ruled pretty much everything, much like Jasper did. You could almost say that Jasper had set his career up based solely off him. Many things led to his death. Not only what he had and what he controlled, but his whole persona had a way of rubbing people the wrong way. This was what I had been expecting when I had met Jasper, not the friendly businessman he presented himself as.

Closing the laptop down, I rested my head on the back of the sofa. I was in this for a long, long time. There was no way I would be able to get where I wanted or needed to be in a few weeks. This could be years in the making. Years of being stuck doing this, pretending to be someone I wasn't, not having any contact with my family, and not knowing a single thing that was going to happen.

I was about to become an uncle, and yet I wouldn't see my new little niece for a while. That thought pained me. This would have to be my last job, my last case. I was twenty-nine and I was now starting to want the normal life that so many have. I wanted to be able to have a normal nine to five job, to be able to come home and see my partner, maybe even a family...if I was lucky. But this life, this job, stopped all of that. Having to be so secretive about everything killed relationships and if that didn't do it, then the long cases I was sent on surely did.

Putting the laptop and file back away, out of the way from anyone who may come by, I decided to call it a night. The flight here from the London office, the meeting with Jasper and everything else that was swimming around inside my head, had left me feeling tired and drained.

Waking up to the birds outside the window, I groaned wishing they would just shut the hell up. Looking at the alarm clock on the side, I cursed myself for the one hour time difference. My internal body clock was set to wake up at 6 AM, but thanks to time zones I was now an hour behind my usual start. Pulling myself out of bed, I wandered over to the window. I had to admit, it was a beautiful part of world. The green hills and valleys, the clear blue skies and the fresh breeze of air cooling the temperature just enough so that it wasn't muggy, was definitely a nice place to wake up in.

Making my way into the kitchen, I put the coffee machine on. Heading into the bathroom, I splashed water on my face to wake myself up a little. It was one of those days where I wished that the coffee machine would magically come on before I woke up so I wouldn't have to wait. Walking barefoot across the cold tiled floor, I headed back into the kitchen to find the coffee machine had finished making its wonderful magic. Taking a mug of hot, fresh coffee, I sat and looked out of the window taking in the surroundings. I certainly could get used to it, but the reality of the situation was never too far from my mind.

Finishing off my coffee, I started my work out, sit ups followed by push ups and pull ups. It wasn't what I wanted, but it would have to do until I found a gym nearby to train in. Two hours and a sweaty mess later, I hit the shower. I needed to use this time to forget everything about me and remember everything about Mason. It wouldn't serve me well if someone called me Mason and I didn't answer or if someone said Edward and I responded to that. Though we go through training to make sure we become the person we were meant to be, it can be hard to just switch off who you really were.

After showering and changing, I spent the rest of the day reading over my new information and making sure it was watertight. I created a fake world inside my head with memories, family members, what I had done in life and such, all there ready and waiting for me to use them. I had to make sure that whatever I said, I could remember. Changing story, only ever so slightly, could blow everything.

About 5 PM, I began to make my way to the club for six. Knowing I would arrive a little early, I figured it would set a good impression. After all, I was on trial. The club's doors wouldn't be opening till eight, which should give me just enough time to figure out who everyone was. There was a tightly knitted group who followed Jasper from one place to another serving solely for his protection. They would be perfectly aware, or know, of the running of Jasper's business. The others would be local guys who Jasper employed to maintain the normal, friendly business cover. It would become too suspicious if Jasper kept his own boys around the club and employed no one else.

The sun was slowly starting to make its way back down over the city of Lyon as I reached the club. Knocking on the back door, a man with jet black hair and a large scar down the side of his face opened the door. His standoffish nature alone told me just who he was. Peter. I had to admit, for a guy who was now forty-two, he certainly didn't look it. You could easily think he was closer to Jasper's age than in his forties. The long, thick scar ran from the corner of his right eye to the corner of his mouth which crinkled as he smirked.

"You Mason?" His curtly tone was set to intermediate. Nodding my head, I smirked slightly as I saw Peter practically grow in size to fit the door frame. My eyes never left his as I maintained my calm, collected persona. "And early too."

"Yes, well I am new to the area and I wasn't too sure just how long it would take me to get here at this time of day." Smiling, Peter stepped aside and allowed me to enter the club.

"Smart thinking, boss hates people being late. Jasper said he told you pretty much everything yesterday, and all I had to do was answer any questions you may have, hand you your uniform and tell you where you're gonna be working." Peter said as we walked through the back area of the club. "Any questions?"

"Nope, I think I'm all set." We made our way into the staff room at the back which was full of lockers. Closing the door behind us, he took a tray out and placed it down on the table. "Hand everything over?" I asked.

Peter smirked, "Yep, club rules. You'll get used to it." He walked over to one of the lockers and opened it up. He pulled out a black garment which was covered in a clear plastic wrap. "This should fit you. I'll leave a few more in your locker."

"Thanks." Pulling off my Tee, I folded it up, placed it on the tray and handed it back to Peter. Taking the black polo shirt out the wrapping, I pulled it over my head and tucked it into the waistband of my trousers. Just above my left pec the word _'Spindle' was_ written in deep red.

"You'll need this as well, though I'm sure you already know how to use it, right?" He smirked handing me the little mic and ear piece. "Jasper informed me that this isn't your first gig. He seemed pretty impressed over your reviews from past employers."

"I know what I'm doing. Work in one club, you've worked in them all. Which reminds me, where am I tonight?" I asked while placing the ear piece in my ear.

"Club floor. Emmett will be shadowing you for the next few nights. You might get on well with him. When you're ready, I'll take you onto the club floor and we'll find Emmett." Peter spun a set of keys in his hand watching and waiting, weighing me up, to be able to report back to Jasper.

"I'm ready now." Peter smiled and headed towards the door. "So, what's Emmett like?" I asked as my eyes scanned around the corridors. Every inch was covered by CCTV. Jasper certainly wasn't lying when he said he prided himself on security here.

"Emmett is... more the joker of the pack. Did Jasper tell you the rule about not rating the talent?" He asked.

"Yeah, he did mention it. Why?" Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"That will be because of Emmett. He has had several warnings over it, but Emmett feels it's rude not to comment. Lucky for him he has known Jasper for a few years." Nodding, we walked onto a large dance floor. "The big guy currently stuffing his face is Emmett."

"Oh." I already knew who Emmett was, how long he had worked for Jasper, and what he was into.

"Em, you're not paid to eat on the job." Peter called across the the dance floor. Emmett lifted his head slightly and flipped him off making Peter chuckle.

"Yeah, and I don't get paid to rate and date but I do. Who's the new boy?" Emmett's eyes narrowed at me. "Where the fuck did Jasper find this prick?"

Chuckling, I shook my head. "WOW! It's impressive to see how well roids work. Now, were you the skinny kid everyone used to pick on at school?"

"Takes and gives. Well, at least this will be somewhat fun." Emmett declared over the dance floor.

Settling into my shift, Emmett and me actually got along rather well. It seemed it was Emmett's way of ripping into you when he first met you to see how well you could take it. Crossing my arms over my chest, my eyes stayed fixed on the dance floor watching the countless drunken bodies move to the beat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter looking over at me. He had done this more then once. Sometimes he would be whispering to someone else, and whenever he saw me looking over he would smile and tip his head slightly before I returned the gesture and focused back on the dance floor.

True to his word, Jasper wasn't seen in the club all night. From what I had gathered, Jasper normally was seen only on the weekend, and even then it was never more then a few hours at any one time. From my first few hours of being in the club, all I could think of to sum it up was, clean. This, however, was something I already knew.


	2. Chapter 2

_**EPOV**_

I had been working at _'Spindle'_ for three weeks now. The most I had seen since I started working was a group of well suited men leaving Jasper's office one Saturday before the club opened. One man who I noticed was Billy Black the local, low class mob boss. While he was still somewhat dangerous, he tended to be behind more low key crimes, like the growing and distributing of cannabis, or the reason why the local post office was turned over. It was reported that he also had his hand in loan sharking, and was the reason why some of the druggie scum was walking around with broken arms or missing teeth all of which showed little importance to MI6.

So why was he involved with Jasper Whitlock?

Cannabis seemed a little below Jasper who tended to push Cocaine through the his mills, something that held more value than weed. He wasn't short of cash either having more than enough to be able to move and start up where ever at the drop of a hat. Maybe Jasper was considering getting into loan sharking? With the state of the economy right now, there are a lot of people out of jobs and in some dangerous need of money. Although that didn't seem to add up either. Loan sharking to the likes of the public was once again something that seemed to be below Jasper. A few hundred here and there was something that Jasper wasn't going to get involved with.

"Mason, glad I caught you. I have been meaning to have a little chat with you." Turning my head to the side, I saw Jasper walking towards me. Peter was at his side as they made their way through the club to where I stood on the balcony looking down to the dance floor. The club hadn't opened yet, and the light and sound checks were still going on.

"Sure, is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all, just a few questions. Please, Mason, follow me to my office." He smiled as he walked past me towards the rear side doors.

Following behind Jasper and Peter, I walked through the back area of the club and up another flight of stairs to Jasper's office. They were chatting about some stock for the cub that hadn't arrived yet, and how Peter was going to be checking up on it. This could mean one of two things. One, it could be true though I hadn't heard about stock not turning up or two, it could be code for something else. Making a mental note to check the recent flow of drugs in the city, I walked into Jasper's office.

"Don't close the door, Mason. Peter will be leaving in a minute." Jasper spoke as he walked behind his desk and opened the drawer. Pulling out a set of keys, he handed them to Peter. "He'll be back on the floor before the club opens."

Taking his leave, Peter left the office closing the door behind him. Jasper motioned for me to sit down as he made his way over to the large oak cupboard. "Drink?" He asked smiling at me.

"I'm working, and I thought the rule was no drinking on shift?" Jasper chucked, his soft, joyful chuckle filled my ears making me smile without me even realising it. He poured two drinks and walked back over to me, placing one glass in front of me before walking around the desk and sitting down.

"Yes, but I'm your boss so it's allowed." He smirked and a took a sip of his whiskey before closing his eyes for just a second and sighing. "I am very sorry that I haven't had a chance to talk to you sooner, but things have been a little busy for me lately."

"It's fine. I guess it comes with running a club." Jasper smirked and pulled out a packet of smokes from his pocket lighting one up. He took a long deep draw before blowing the smoke out.

"You could say that. Anyway, how have your first three weeks been with us? Settling in well I hope?" Picking up my glass, I looked at the deep rusty coloured liquid before taking a sip. The whiskey burned my throat as it slowly traveled down.

"I'm enjoying it. There's not much trouble here is there?" Jasper relaxed back in the chair removing his tie and undoing the first few buttons. The very top of his chest came into view. It was tanned and smooth, showing just the tip of the indentation of his pecs. His jacket was already off and hanging on the back on his chair, making his shirt define his well toned chest.

He was gorgeous, stunning in fact, and completely out of reach.

"Good, glad to hear it. We get the odd bit of trouble every now and then, but nothing too serious. What made you pick Lyon?" He asked flicking his ash into the ash tray.

"What made you pick it?" I smirked out turning the question back to him. He slowly pushed his tongue out and licked his top lip before smiling at me. A mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes seemed to captivate me and let me know he didn't mind me turning the question around.

"Why not? It's beautiful here, and it seemed like the perfect little spot to open a club. Don't know if you have noticed, but there aren't many classy clubs around." I chuckled sitting back in the chair and resting my ankle on my knee.

"So you think this place is classy then? I'll have to make a note of that." Jasper tipped his head slightly while smiling.

"I could show you dirty if you like?" His playful tone caught me slightly off guard and left me wondering just what he was implying. Caught completely unaware by the sudden change in our conversation, I had no idea what to say.

So badly did I want to push his implications, to move forward and push his flirtatious response as I would have done if this was some guy I was chatting to in a bar, but I couldn't. For one, I didn't know if he was gay or not and two, the main reason and the only real reason, I was sent in to bring him down. It was so easy to forget during our chat just what I was here for. It flowed so naturally the way we spoke to one another, it was so hard to believe he was one of the most deadliest men in the world.

When I didn't answer, Jasper switched courses. "You never answered my question Mase, or has the cat got your tongue?" He flashed a wink so fast, I wasn't sure if I had seen it.

"Um.. I thought about heading to Paris, but it seemed so...so obvious. I heard that Lyon was a good city to come to, close to the border so that if I wanted to nip off for a week somewhere else I wouldn't have to travel far." Jasper nodded knowingly at me.

"And your family didn't have a problem with you moving to a whole new city on your own?" He paused with the glass resting against his lips before lowing it and adding. "I take it your on your own?" He asked, his eyes narrowed just a fraction, while his tone took a slightly sharper turn.

"Yeah, I came on my own. My mum did the whole 'but you don't know anyone' thing. I honestly don't think it matters how old I get she still looks at me as a baby." Jasper eyes clouded with pain and loss before he suddenly composed himself.

"Well, parent's do worry. It must take some guts to suddenly up and leave, come to place where you don't know anyone." He smiled at me before knocking back the rest of his whiskey.

"And how do you know I don't know anyone? I could know a lot of people here." Jasper smiled and tapped the side of his head.

"There isn't much I don't know about the people I employ, Mase." He smirked stubbing out his smoke. "I hear that Emmett has been shadowing you, how have you been getting on with him?"

"Really well, he seems like a good guy, through he tends to think he is gods gift to women." Jasper laughed, his head tilted back revealing the full column of his neck. My mind clouded with thoughts of trailing my lips up his neck while I fucked him against the wall.

 _Remember who he is, Edward._

"That's because he is. You haven't had the joy of seeing him in action yet, he really can talk any girls panties off in a matter of seconds." He shook his head. "He really must stop rating girls over the mics, everything he says is recorded, though I guess he wouldn't be Emmett if he did. Not that I encourage this."

"I remember the rule, Not that I would be rating girls anyway." Jasper eyes twinkled.

"You're gay?" He asked, not at all surprised.

"Is that a problem?" He smirked and shook his head.

"No, what ever and who ever you chose to do in your own free time is your choice. You better make your way back to the floor, we open in four minutes." Finishing off the rest of my drink, I placed it back down on the desk noticing Jasper watching my every move.

"Thanks for the drink, I'll see you later." Giving him a small smile I walked towards the large wooden doors.

"You will indeed." He said as I turned the door handle.

Heading back down towards the club, the loud music was already pumping through the speakers. By the time I reached the main dance hall, Emmett was leaning against the bar with a glass of OJ in his hand talking to Garrett.

Garrett, was an interesting case. Having been sent down more times then I care to remember, he seemed to enjoy the ride of prison. More so the ride of causing complete and utter havoc while he was in there. He was medically crazy, yet had an amazing mind when it came to electrics. From reading his file alone, there wasn't much he couldn't crack into, disarm, set up and rewire. He was one of the worlds best hackers, but it wasn't just the Internet he could hack into, you name it he could crack it. And he had been around in our file for longer than I care to remember, in fact he was on the system before I joined MI6.

"Cutting it fine aren't you, Mason?" Emmett boomed at me over the music, tapping his watch.

"I have a minute to spare, actually." I commented switching on the mic and ear piece.

"Don't let Whitlock catch you later, he will have your ass, literally." Emmett chuckled out, smirking I leant back against the bar next to him.

"It's a good thing I was in his office then." Emmett looked at me questionably.

"Wanted to see how my first three weeks here have been going, if you must know." Emmett downed the rest of his OJ and tipped his head towards the opening to the dance hall.

"And of course you told him, how you loved working with me. Shit, did he mention my rating game?" Nodding, Emmett huffed. " Fuck!"

"When will you learn?" Garrett muttered.

"You know, He says he hates it but I reckon he secretly wanks off to my rating's. I give full blown details." Laughing, Emmett looked all proud and serious of his confession.

"yeah, of course he does and two fuck hot twins are about to walk in here and have their wicked way with me." Emmett grinned at Garrett.

"Now, why would they go anywhere near you when I am standing right here?" Garrett rolled his eyes. "Hey, fuck shit...Yeah you, would you do that at home? No? Then don't fucking do it here, or my size nines are going where the sun doesn't shine." Emmett shouted at some guy who was currently sitting on the bar, resting his feet on it.

Spitting up and doing the rounds through the club, I began to feel uneasy, almost as though someone was watching me. I swear I could feel someones eyes on me, burning through my skin and running deep into my soul. The feeling put me edge, I wasn't used to feeling an intense stare on me, but every time I turned to look there was no one there. Convinced I was tired and ready to get off from work, I made my way back to the staff room.

My shift wasn't until closing, thankfully. Peter had called me to cover a few hours due to Seth being ill. Seth was just someone who happened to work here, no ties or connection to Jasper Whitlock what so ever, which pleased me. He was a nice kid, a little dumb and naive, but nice all the same. From talking to him, he had told me that he was currently travelling the world, spending a six months or so in each area before moving on to his next place.

Opening my locker, I pulled off the _'Spindle'_ polo shirt. Throwing back in the locker, I decided to leave it here and collect it the next time I was in. Pulling on my shirt and doing up the buttons, I ruffled my untamed hair in the mirror before heading out the door to collect the rest of my things.

Weaving my way through the club, I again felt eyes on me. A heavy, weighted stare followed my every movements through the club until I reached the exits and came out of sight from who ever was watching me. Relaxing, once outside the club and away from that stare, I began to make my way towards one of the other clubs in town. I needed to unwind, to relax a little and get off.

Having already looked up the local gay clubs in the area, I had no trouble finding it. In no mood to stand and queue to get in, I managed to have a stroke of luck when I reached the club. Thankfully, the queue was short and I didn't have to wait long to enter the hot, sweaty club that was packed out. Making my way over to the bar, I ordered a beer and rested my back against the bar, watching the dance floor.

Not long past before I saw someone that caught my eye. Looking directly at me with a smirk on his lips, he flashed a wink at me. Letting my eyes run down his tall, lean body, I felt myself harden at the sight of him. His brown hair was cut short, bringing wisps of down onto his face and spiking the rest up. Looking back to his deep brown eyes I noticed he was checking me out. Smiling, I ran the tip of my tongue over my lips as he began to weave his way through the crowded dance floor towards me. His eyes never left mine, despite the attention h was drawing from others in the club.

"Liking what your seeing?" He purred in my ear as he reached me.

"I would prefer to see those clothes on the floor and you on all fours." I matched his tone, hearing him take in a sharp breath at my words.

"Demetri." He said he held his hand out to me.

Taking it, I pulled him closer, feeling his body heat against mine. "Mason, wanna get out of here?"

"Yours or mine?" His hand snaked around my waist, resting on the small of my back. Capturing his lips mine, he pressed his body closer to me, making me feel every inch of him.

The kiss quickly became heated, and lust filled. Tongues clashed together, in some attempt to get closer to each other, hips rocked against one others making us both moan in the packed dark club. He tasted of Jack and Coke, sweet with a little kick to it. It was something I wanted to taste more of as I became incredibly horny. I didn't care about finding out his life story, or any of that other crap, I had one thing on my mind, and that was fucking.

Breaking apart from the kiss, I saw his eyes were hooded and lust filled, his lips were parted and full and I already had visions of them being wrapped around my cock. "Yours." Taking his hand, I pulled him through the club and out side. "Lead the way." I murmured before crashing my lips against his, hard.

Pulling back from the kiss, he smirked at me. "Taxi, this way, unless your planning on fucking me against the wall?" Grabbing him, I turned him around and pushed him against the wall, and pressed myself against his back, grinding my hard cock into his ass.

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea." I answered, nipping at his neck and making him moan. "You better find that taxi before I fuck you here." Pulling back from him, it was his turn to grab my hand and pull me towards the taxi rank.

"I'm staying in a hotel, just a few miles down the road. Its should only take us minutes to get there." He told me as he opened the back door to the taxi and gave the driver instructions to the hotel.

My cock was straining, painfully against my trousers as my tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Pulling him closer to me, I wanted the taxi to hurry up and stop outside the hotel, I wanted his clothes off and on the floor, but most of all I wanted my cock to be buried deep inside of him. Teasing the hem of his shirt with my fingers, Demetri whimpered slightly. Smiling against his lips, before kissing him again, my hand slowly disappeared up his shirt, letting my fingers touch his heated flesh. Trailing them over his abs and up towards his right nipple, that I pinched between my fingers. Demetri moaned loudly in the back of the taxi, grabbing the back of head and deepening the kiss.

Lips, teeth and tongues clashed together as our kiss became demanding. Lust fueled passion raced through my veins, as my cock throbbed painfully inside my trousers, wanting release from it confinements. Running my hand back down his chest, I began to palm him roughly through his jeans causing him to buck his hips against my hand.

"God." He moaned out, titling his hand back and resting it against the seat.

Continuing to palm him through his jeans, I began to lick, kiss and suck on his neck. The slightly, salty taste to his skin tingled on my tongue as I flicked his Adam, before sucking on it gently. His fingers, twisted in my hair as the taxi came to stop outside his hotel. Chuckling I pulled back and got out the taxi. Panting and flustered, Demetri paid the driver and getting out. Smirking, Demetri pushed me through the doors of the hotel, his lips attacking mine with such force that I stumbled back and hit the wall.

Pushing me up against it, his tongue darted into my mouth as his hand fumbled the lift button. Moaning into the kiss I began to undo his shirt buttons, exposing more of his flesh to me. Running my finger tips over his smooth hard skin, the lift doors pinged open. Pulling him inside the lift, I pressed him against the mirrored wall and attacked his lips with my own. As the lift doors closed behind us, I slipped my hand down his loosely fitted Jeans. Demetri moaned loudly as I gripped his hot, steel like cock in my hand and began stroking him. Running my thumb over his head, spreading his pre-cum. His hips bucked forward, seeking more, as he attacked my mouth.

The doors opened and some how we made out the lift. Hands all over each other, mouths, tongues and teeth kissing, licking and biting every bit of flesh we could get to. Slamming up against his hotel room door, I chuckled as I tried to get the key card out his pocket. Pulling back from me, he turned around and tried to get the card in the door. I continued to kiss his neck and slip my hand down the front of his jeans, and gripped his cock in my palm.

"It's not rock science, key in slot, simple." I nipped at his ear lobe as I continued to stroke him. His head fell back against my shoulder as he moaned out. "I'll fuck you against the door if you don't open it." My cock pushed against his ass as he finally opened the door.

Stumbling through the door, Demetri turned to face me. His lips crashed hard onto mine, as I finished undoing his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Demetri's legs hit the back of the bed, causing him to fall back onto it as I stood over him smirking. Demetri propped himself up on his elbows, his slightly olive skin was flushed and sweaty. His deep, chocolate brown eyes were hooded, staring at me with so much lust. _How I wanted to see those deep blue eyes instead._

"Condom's, lube?" Demetri smirked and rolled onto his side to reach the bedside table. Opening the draw, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and tossed them onto the bed.

Getting off the bed and moving towards me, Demetri's lips met mine as he began to unbutton and shirt. Making easy work of unbuttoning his jeans, I hooked my thumbs through them and pushed them down along with his boxers. My shirt followed moments later, pushed off my shoulders by Demetri's gentle hands. He began trailing kisses down my neck and chest, working his way lower and lower down my body. Flicking his warm, wet tongue against my nipple, I grabbed his hair and pulled back to me, shaking my head.

"I want to fuck, nothing else." He looked taken back but shrugged his shoulders at me.

Now we were here, in the room, I wasn't bothered by kisses and touches. All I wanted was to fuck, nothing else. Have my release, get him out of my head so I can concentrate on my mission. As much as I was attracted to Jasper, there could never be anything between us, it would make everything far to complicated and strained, not to mention it could seriously fuck everything up. Besides, I didn't know if he was or not, and for the time beginning it was better that I didn't know, that way no temptation could be placed in front of me.

"All fours is it?" Demetri asked as I undone my jeans and pulled them down along with my boxers. Nodding at him, I climbed onto the bed as he got on all fours, exposing his ass to me.

Demetri was a good looking guy, he had everything I would certainly look for. The sight of his ass in the air, all open and exposed to me made me harden just that little bit more. But the more I looked at it and ran my hands over his smooth, pert ass, the more I thought of Jasper. His ass exposed to me, him on all fours waiting for me. It seemed rather unfair, to want the man I was in to bring down. To be attracted to a straight guy was one thing, but to be attracted to someone who was my mission, just seemed like a complete kick in the balls.

Clicking open the bottle of lube, I coated my fingers before circling his tight ring. Demetri moaned as I slowly pushed a finger into his tight, warm hole, thrusting my finger slowly before adding another one. My cock twitch at the thought of so being buried instead his warmth. Curling my fingers, I brushed against his sweet spot making him moan and push his hips back against my fingers.

"Mase..." He moaned out breathlessly.

"You like that?" I murmured, adding a third finger.

"Yes...I'm ready." Removing my fingers, I tore the foil packet open with my teeth before rolling it down my harden length. Pouring a bit more lube over my cock, I positioned myself at his entrance, rubbing the tip up and down over his hole. "You're teasing."

Chuckling, I answered "Maybe," Pushing the head through his tight hole. He moaned out, breathlessly as I slowly pushed all the way. I moaned out, almost contentedly being fully buried deep with him. Closing my eyes, I stilled my movements, giving Demetri time to adjust to me.

Pushing back against me, I slowly withdrew from him, leaving just the very tip in before pushing back into him hard. His moans began to filled the fill the room as I picked my peace up, taking him harder and deeper with each trust. He was so tight and warm, and almost perfect, yet it wasn't him I wanted underneath me, covering me with his warmth. It wasn't his moans I wanted to hear as I fucked him harder, it wasn't his body I wanted to be wirthering underneath me.

Shaking the thoughts away, I moved one hand off his hip and placed it on his shoulder. Gripping him tightly, I pulled him back to meet my hard thrust. Demetri cried out as I repeatedly hit his sweet spot.

"Touch yourself." I demanded, feeling my own release so close but yet so far.

Demetri matched his strokes to my thrusts, crying out in pleasure as he neared his own release. Feeling him beginning to tense around, I hoped that it would push me closer to my release. Thrusting hard into him, His body stilled as he cried out in an almost strangled cry, shooting his load over the bed spread and his hand.

It didn't have the effect I wanted.

Feeling my release just out of reach, I closed my eyes seeing his deep blue ones staring at me behind my lids. His lips pulled into a smirk, so full and rich. His cheeks dimpling slightly from his smirk. The tip of his pink tongue running across his lips, wetting them and making them glimmer in the light. I moaned out as my thrusts became more frantic, my release getting closer. Picturing him bent over his desk, tightly coating me, moaning out as I thrust slowly into him. Feeling his body tremble as he got closer to the edge pushed me over.

Throwing my head back and crying out, I came hard. My movements slowed down as I rode out my last few of orgasmic bliss before opening my eyes and seeing Demetri's back below me, his head turned looking over his shoulder, smiling at me. _Shit!_

Jasper Whitlock- One of the most dangerous mob bosses in the world. Edward Cullen - MI6 agent, sent in undercover to bring him down. What happens when the mission is corrupted with love?


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** I have about 18 or so chapters of this. I'll be posting them in chuncks over the next few days. If anyone is interested!_

* * *

 _ **EPOV**_

The sweat was pouring out of me as I reach my apartment building. Jogging up the last few steps, I stopped as I saw a rather tall man with jet black hair and russet coloured skin leaning against my front door.

"Ah, Mason Hale. I wondered how long I would have to wait." He spoke as though his voice was forced, like it wasn't how he normally spoke, but how he had been told to speak.

"And you are?" I asked breathing deeply from my ten mile run.

"Jak... Jacob Black. My uncle wonders if you are... Wait." He ruffled in his pockets for something. Jacob must have only been nineteen, twenty at the most. "If you are interested in joining him this evening, he would like to discuss something with you." Folding the piece of paper up, he placed it back in his pocket and looked at me.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Billy Black, local low life gangsta, had sent his little nephew here to see me. "Billy Black, right?" He nodded his head at me. "What does your uncle want?"

"A job."

"A job? I have one, so I don't need another one. Tell him thank you, but no thanks." Staring at him, I waited for him to move away from my door. This was clearly his first time, poor kid. I reckon he had very little idea about just what he was doing.

"Bil, I mean my dad, knows you work for Jasper whitlock but would like it if you came over for dinner." The chuckle returned again.

"Listen kid, go back to your dad and tell him my answer is no. Thanks anyway. By the way, you can drop your act. It seems a little dumb to me and it's about as intimidating as a Yorkshire Terrier." Walking closer to my door, I pulled out my keys noticing that Jacob was watching my every move.

"I'll tell him you'll think about it." He muttered pushing himself off the doorframe.

"Sure, you do that." I said as I opened the door.

Slamming it behind me, I didn't wait for him to say anymore. The likes of Billy Black posed little concern to me, so working for him would hardly get me where I wanted and needed to be. But, why was Billy Black's little boy turning up at my door wanting me to work for him? Billy Black was hardly in a position to challenge Jasper Whitlock. He would be wiped out in seconds, though maybe that's what he was planning? And, maybe he was roping in anyone he could to join him. He must have felt like his toes were stepped on when Jasper moved into the neighbourhood.

Before Jasper arrived, Billy was the local big shot, the man to be feared. However, Jasper's arrival made Billy look like child's play. It would make sense to try and get anyone remotely attached to Jasper on his side. Whether he thought I would know something that would be of any use to him, or whether it was more of a psychological card, remains to be seen.

Heading towards the shower, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Pulling out my cell, the name _'Spindle'_ flashed at me. Flipping the phone open and answering, I was surprised to hear Miss Stanley's voice.

 _"Hello, Mason. Mr. Whitlock would like to see you in his office at the club ASAP."_

"Now? I'm due to be working tonight, can it not wait?" I asked, sounding pissed off at having to go in now.

 _"I'm sorry, but says it's very important you come to see him. He says he appreciates that you're working later this evening, but will compensate for the sudden arrival."_

"Fine, give me a half hour and I'll be there." Hanging up, I tossed my phone on the side and headed for my shower.

Thirty minutes later I was showered, changed and walking up the stairs to Jasper's office. Miss Stanley smiled at me as she looked over her shoulder. The glint in her eye whenever she saw me hadn't gone unnoticed. She, just like everyone else here, knew I was gay yet the look remained in her eyes. Emmett had informed me that she was convinced she could change me and make me see sense. His words were 'don't bother, you'll have a better time with your right hand.'

"Were you up to much when I called? I hope I didn't wake you. It was a little early for a Sunday morning." She giggled slightly at me.

I was just about to answer her as the office door opened. A guy, easily in his early twenties, walked out grinning and sweating slightly . He flashed Miss Stanley a wink and jogged down the steps. Turning to look at me, she smiled sweetly and motioned for me to go in. Stepping into the room, I saw Jasper standing with his back towards me looking out of the window. He turned as I closed the door shut flashing me a smile. His cheeks were slightly flushed pink, and his shirt was out with the top buttons open. Seeing him, and knowing what had just taken place, made me feel slightly sick.

"Mase, thank you for joining me. Please take a seat." He motioned for me to sit, opening a bottle of water and taking a drinking. "Fucking is a great stress relief, wouldn't you agree?" His eyes swept over me, while he ran the tip of his pink tongue over his lips.

"It is, though I didn't realise you were gay." Jasper sat down and laughed.

"Hmm, figured as much. Though after our last chat I thought you might have realised." He sighed and relaxed back in his chair. "Maybe next time you can help me out." He smirked and winked at me.

My mind went into overdrive. Yes, I was attracted to him badly. But he was also my mission, the guy I was sent into bring down not to fuck. Jasper stared at me, almost waiting for some kind of answer. What could I say? I wasn't interested? He knew that wasn't the case, as our flirting the other week had made it clear. Though back then I wasn't sure if he was gay or not.

"Hmph, you seem to have your own little stress release in that twink I just saw." I smirked out. Jasper's expression changed slightly, not liking the answer I had given him.

"True. Now, the reason I called you in. I hear that Billy Black's little nephew came to see you this morning, correct?" He asked, fastening the top buttons of his shirt.

"Yes, he was there after I got back from my run. How do you know?" Jasper snorted and looked at me from a sideways glance.

Turning a pen around in his fingers, he answered, "A hunch. He went to see Seth yesterday, and I assumed that you were next on his list. What did he say?"

"He just asked me to join his uncle for dinner and that he wanted to offer me a job. I wasn't aware that Billy Black owned a night club." Jasper turned in the chair to face me, resting his elbows on the table and linking his fingers together. His two forefingers came together and tapped his bottom lip as he looked at me, before relaxing his arms.

"You're a smart guy, Mase. You know who I am, right?" He asked.

"I've heard rumours of who you are." _More, I know everything about your world Jasper._ I thought, but didn't show what I knew.

"Well, if those rumours consist of me being a man you don't fuck with, then they are correct." Releasing a breath, I acted shocked to find out that they were true.

"I... you don't seem like a ..." I trailed off watching him chuckle slightly.

"A man not to fuck with?" I nodded. "Well, let's just say me being here has fucked off a certain Mr. Black and his low life friends. I take it you didn't accept his offer?" He raised an eyebrow at me, as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"No, I told him I had a job." Jasper smiled at my answer.

"Excellent! You work for me, and me alone. Do I make myself clear?" His deep blue eyes turned cold as he stared at me. "If Billy, Jacob, or anyone else that is connected to him in any way, get in touch with you again, I want to know right away."

"Sure. Is Billy Black a problem for you?" I chanced my luck. He would either shut the question down or answer it.

"I can assure you, Mase, that the likes of Billy Black are nothing more than a pimple on your arse that pisses you off. He's a pain and talks a big game, but he is not a problem." Jasper smiled at me, his persona shifting with me to more relaxed.

Watching him stand and tuck his shirt back into his trousers, Jasper walked over to the large solid wood cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Linlithgow. Setting it on the side, he grabbed two crystal tumblers and placed them next to the whiskey bottle. Turning, he smiled at me showing me his dimples and a set of straight, white teeth. _Fuck, he was gorgeous._ The sight of him smiling at me made my cock harden slightly.

 _The mission, the mission, the mission!_ I repeated in my head, trying to get rid of my hard on.

"Have a drink with me, Mase. I know it's early, but after the morning I have had, I could do with one. Besides, it is after midday." He looked at his watch and chuckled. "Okay, there is about ten minutes till midday, but somewhere in the world it's past midday and later."

"And that makes it all right?" I joked as he walked towards me and handed me the glass. Taking it from him, my fingers grazed over his. A warm fuzzy feeling spread through my fingers and up my hand. Jasper's eyes darkened making me wonder if he felt it too.

I couldn't get involved with him, nor could I continue to look at him and place myself in these situations with him. No matter how much I wanted him, or what I felt when his skin brushed against mine, I had to keep this all above board.

"That makes it perfectly alright, Mase." His deep husky voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Instinctively, stupidly almost, I turned my head to the side not realising just how close he had gotten. His sweet breath fanned my face making me use everything I had not to let my eyes flutter closed and lean in to kiss him.

Jasper's deep, almost royal blue eyes, were darkening by the second. He was so close to me, a few millimeters away from my face that was all. I was so hyper-aware of him, of his scent, of how close he was to me, that it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Torn between closing the distance between us and capturing his pink, luscious lips with mine and leaning back and far away, I fought against my natural urge and moved back. Jasper looked disappointed but brushed it off quickly, moving back around the desk and sitting down.

"You're due to be working this evening?" He asked, twirling the whiskey tumbler around in his hands. His eyes stayed focused on the glass watching the almost butterscotch colour swirl around.

"Yes, six til closing." Pulling my right ankle up and resting it on my left knee, Jasper's eyes flickered towards me before looking back at the glass.

"I'll check the shifts and make sure that you get this time owed back to you. Thank you for coming, Mase. If Billy Black shows again, which I doubt, please let me know." He stood up from the chair and pulled his light beige jacket off the chair and slid his arms through it, gracefully. "Mase, I have another appointment elsewhere." He knocked back the rest his drink. "That reminds me. Next week there is a VIP function, some lad's twenty-first birthday, are you happy to work the VIP area?"

"Sure." Jasper smiled and checked himself in the large full length mirror that hung on the wall.

"Excellent. There shouldn't be any trouble, and I thought this would be the perfect job for you try out the VIP area." He picked up his keys off the desk and looked at me. "Walk out with me?"

Again, it wasn't really a question, more of a command. Getting up from the chair, I walked towards the door hearing Jasper's footsteps behind me. My body tingled feeling him so close to me, yet there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Coming out into the corridor, Jasper smiled as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Have any plans for later on?" He asked as we slowly walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, calling home at some point before work. Other than that, nothing. You?" Shoving my hands in my jeans pocket, I looked at Jasper.

"Me? This and that. I'm about to see a man about a race horse. Well, my race horse, she has just come off the track and is coming home." He grinned at me.

"Race horse? Didn't realise you were into horses." Jasper chuckled and shrugged at me.

"I'm into Lord of the Rings as well, but don't tell anybody."

"There's nothing wrong with Lord of the Rings. It has some great fight scenes. I've seen them a few times." Reaching the bottom of the stairs and walking into the large open entrance, Peter was waiting by the doors.

"That it does, maybe we should watch them one night." He flashed a cheeky grin, highlighting his dimples. "I may be around the club tonight, if not, I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Walking past Peter, I heard him mutter something to Jasper followed by Jasper's chuckle.

Out of the club, I made my way towards my car. The sun was sitting high in the blue sky, with just a few white clouds floating around. I had to admit Lyon was a beautiful city. It was a shame that at this moment in time, it had the likes of Jasper Whitlock polluting the streets. Getting in, I started the engine hearing it purr into life. Knocking it into gear, I made my way through the streets towards my apartment building hoping that a certain Jacob Black or someone else wouldn't be waiting. I didn't have the patience to deal with him. Why he thought I would be interested in working for him, I wasn't sure.

Thankfully, my prayers were answered. Opening the front door and locking it behind me, I dumped my keys on the side and made my way towards the bathroom. Climbing up in the side of the bath, I pushed the ceiling tile up and over to the side before pulling out my laptop. Jasper's file had been burnt long ago, as I made a point of destroying it after about three days of being here. Not the easiest of tasks when the file was bigger than War and Peace and it was the height of the summer.

Taking the laptop into the living room, I set about loading it up. Typing in the password, I waited for the files to load up and and for it to go online. _MI6 and yet it still falls prey to the fucked 'I want to take forever to load' crap._ Finally, after what seemed like forever, I was up and running and logging into the company's files on Jasper Whitlock.

Something had to be in there. Something from his past must hold the key as to why he was here. It was a file I had stared at and read over, time and time again.

Staring at the page on the screen, I read his past history; how he had attended a well respected university, and studied business, passing his degree with flying colours. Before that, he passed all his exams with high marks, ranking one of the top in his year throughout high school. His family always came up blank. Though we had looked, and searched, there never seemed to be anything on them. _Just who were they?_ His childhood was bits here and there, school completion's he had won, but other than that, we had nothing else.

It seemed that up until he turned twenty-four, Jasper Whitlock was unknown and completely away from any sort of mob world. So how did he get there? How did he suddenly become a big mob boss when he seemed to have no connection to this world before he turned twenty-four? Even Peter, who had been working for Aro before Jasper came along, was still working under Jasper and not sitting at the top. Jasper was only twenty-eight, yet sat higher then most of the bosses who were in their late forties and over.

 _How the fuck did Jasper Whitlock walk into that position?_

Half an hour after looking over his file on the site, I gave up and went in search of Billy Black's file. Not being on our list, what we knew about him was very basic. Most of it was stuff which everyone else knew, but I needed more. Logging onto the internal web chat, I browsed through the list of current people online until I spotted who I was looking for.

 **AgentEC:** _Just the woman I was looking for._

 **AgentAB:** _Since when did you become interested in women? lol. I would have thought you wouldn't be charming me for a while with your case. What do you need?_

Smirking over her remark, I typed.

 **AgentEC:** _Who says I wanted something? I could have just felt like a chat. But yeah, I need some information on a certain Billy Black, Jacob Black and anyone else connected to him._

 **AgentAB:** _Have you checked the internal data base?_

 _-Of course you have, or you wouldn't be coming to me._

 _-What do the Blacks have to do with J. Whitlock?_

 **AgentEC:** _He seems to be having some sort of dealings with him, I don't know what. Jacob Black appeared at my door wanting me to work for his uncle. So info, what ya got?_

 **AgentAB:** _PUSHY! Give me ten and I'll see what I can find._

 **AgentEC:** _Thanks... How's London?_

She didn't really need to answer the question. London would be, like the rest of the UK, wet and dark. There was the slight chance that it would have had two sunny days on the bounce, both of which hit in the 30's before the rain hit back again, and you thought it was the middle of winter.

 **AgentAB:** _Not half as nice as Lyon, but it's okay... for a change._

 _-So, Billy Black. He has a record for car theft, speeding tickets and dealing in Cannabis, all of which you know._

 _\- Word is, is not taking it too kindly that Jasper is in town. From what I have gathered, Billy Black is now trying to up his game. He's worried that Jasper Whitlock may try and move in on his turf._

 **AgentEC:** _Yes, but Jasper isn't about to move in on dealing weed. Do you think there might be a gang war?_

 **AgentAB:** _I wouldn't rule it out. It seems that since Jasper has started pushing Cocaine through the streets, a lot of Mr. Black's buyers have jumped ship making one Mr. Black an unhappy boy._

 **AgentEC:** _Yeah, I figured that much._

 **AgentAB:** _Billy Black has been on the circuit a long time. I'll dig further for you, and check the internal mail in a few days. If I have anything I'll send it you._

 **AgentEC:** _Thanks._

Closing down the web page, I waited for the laptop to delete all traces of my browsing. The laptop itself was pretty safe no matter where it ended up. Even though I took the necessary means to make sure it wouldn't get in the wrong hands, you just never knew.

The world's hackers would have a job cracking into this. It was built and designed to have a fail-safe installed on it. Every time it was used and shut down, it would delete all known history off the system. Every site, every chat, everything was deleted, making sure that nothing could be traced. No files were stored on the hard drive, everything was on the internal database at MI6, which I could access. If someone manged to get their hands on this, and crack the password, the most they would see is a fake Facebook page, a twitter account and stuff stored in favourites. Things like , Amazon, those sort of sites, along with a few Porn sites too.

Everything stored in the laptop just added to the act of me being someone I wasn't. Even Garrett, known to be one of the world's best hackers, couldn't break through the delete system. The hard drive was completely clean.

My afternoon passed by quickly, and before I knew it, I was on my way to Spindle for another shift. Walking into the staff room, Peter and Emmett were already waiting. Emmett grinned as I walked in, something about the way he looked at me caused me to be suspicious. Opening my locker and pulling off my Tee, I felt their eyes on my back. Pulling out the uniform top I was given, I turned to look at them.

"What?" Emmett snorted.

"Dude, you gotta let me work with him tonight." Peter shook his head with a smirk.

"Okay, what do you two know that I don't?" I asked as I pulled my top over my head.

"You're on the bar tonight. Jasper wants to see you in action, how well you blend in." _Blend in?_

"In other words, the boss wants to check you out all night," Emmett smirked.

"Emmett, shut up. You want me to place you on the bar when I know your record of bar work, you're going the wrong way about this." Peter looked at me. "It happens, from time to time, we have to cover the bar if one of the girls are off sick. Jasper is interested in seeing if you can handle the bar or not."

"And he'll be watching me how?" I asked, tucking my Tee into my trousers.

"He'll be on the bar from time to time tonight. So don't be alarmed if you see more than one of us around the bar tonight."

"Pete... Please! Let me go on the bar! Or at least let me bounce around it. I have to see this, I have high money on this." Peter ran his hand over his face, as I looked between the two.

"High money? On what?" Peter shook his head and looked at Emmett.

"Ignore Emmett, he is almost childlike tonight. Have fun on the bar with the girls, Edward. Emmett, I may let you work around the bar tonight." Peter walked towards the door with Emmett following him.

The club soon opened and I made my way to the bar. This wasn't what I had in mind when I agreed to take this case. Sure, I had spent some time working behind a bar before. It wasn't rocket science, but I didn't like the fact of being forced to work on it tonight just so Jasper could watch.

The girls who normally covered the bar were easy going and friendly enough. They were also big flirts with the customers and always received high tips from the drunken, single lads because they flashed a little bit more flesh. It would sure be entertaining on the bar tonight watching them, if nothing else. Settling into my work, I realised that time was going pretty fast considering how empty the club was tonight. Mid week trade was a little slower than the weekend, and this gave me plenty of time to get to know the girls better.

Most of them were students working for extra cash to help pay for their studies. There were maybe one or two that were working here while they were travelling the world and the rest just didn't know what else to do with their time. None of them seemed to know anything about Jasper's other life, or who they were actually working for. They all told me the same thing, they loved working for him. He paid well, treated them fairly and always offered to help them out if needed. All in all, they painted Jasper as a saint, and not the hardened criminal he actually was.

"Mase." Turning my head to look over my shoulder, I saw Jasper standing against the back wall behind the bar.

"Hey. How long have you been standing there?" Jasper smirked and walked closer to me until he was standing just behind me. My skin broke out in goosebumps feeling his hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Long enough to notice your ass in those trousers." He almost purred in my ear. The sound of his husky purr went straight to my cock. "You enjoying being behind the bar?" He asked as he moved to the side of me, and poured himself a drink.

"Are you enjoying staring at me working behind the bar?" _Stop flirting with him!_ I mentally cursed myself seeing him smile.

"The view is most pleasant." He took a sip of his whiskey. "One I wouldn't mind seeing more of."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Jasper's eyes darkened just a fraction as he stared at me. "Though, this isn't really fair, is it?"

"No, I guess it's not. Though, I'm sure we could work something out so it was more fair." The tip of his pink tongue peeked through his lips just a fraction. "I'll let you get back to work." He smiled at me and picked up his glass before leaving the bar.

Jasper disappeared out of sight, yet I still felt eyes one me, his eyes. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable as it did the other week, instead I enjoyed the feeling of knowing he was looking at me. Though I never saw him again, I knew he was there lurking in the darkness of the club, watching me. Part of me was mentally cursing myself for allowing this flirting game to continue. He was the bad guy here, the guy I was meant to bring down, not to fuck. The other part of me was loving it even more. Knowing that Jasper was some sort of forbidden fruit only added to the excitement I was feeling.

I may work for MI6 and be on a mission, but I was a man with needs.

Leaning back against the shelving, I looked across the club noticing Demetri walk through the dance floor. _Fuck!_ There was nothing worse than seeing someone you fucked again. He was a nice guy and I did like him at the time, but he was just a vessel, someone for me to use to be able to get off. I had no intention of seeing him again, and after we fucked I left pretty soon after.

"Mason?" He called as he reached the bar. Nodding with a smile, I walked to him.

"Demetri, what can I get ya?"

"You, if you're on offer." He smiled at me, his eyes all full of suggestion.

"I'm working, so it will have to be a drink," I smirked out, watching him sigh.

"Bottle of Bud. What time do you get off?" He asked as I handed the bottle and took his money.

"Closing, why?"

"Because I really wouldn't mind us having another one on one time. Maybe this time I can fuck you into next week?" He winked at me and leaned forward over the bar. "I don't live that far from here." I smirked and rested my wrist on the beer tap.

"Hmm, it's an idea." I said, though I had no intention of going anywhere with him.

"It is, I could make you..." He was cut off by Jasper's hand suddenly appearing on his shoulder.

"Are you buying a drink?" Jasper's voice was cold and harsh, and left no room for argument. Demetri looked Jasper up and down and smiled.

"And you are?" Demetri's cocky tone caused a smirk and a raised eyebrow from Jasper.

"Your worst fucking nightmare, now fuck off," Jasper seethed, his whole face became murderous.

"Listen, pal." Demetri stated, pushing a finger against Jasper's chest. "Why don't you fuck off. Can't you see we're talk-" He was cut off by Jasper grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back and slamming his head against the bar.

"I am not your pal, but I am your worst fucking nightmare." Jasper looked up at me in disgust. "Garrett! Get this piece of shit out of my fucking club now." Jasper let go of Demetri and thrust him towards Garrett. "If I so much as see you anywhere near the fucking grounds of this place, I will have you begging for your sad, pathetic, little life. Do I make myself clear?" Jasper threatened. Demetri, who now looked scared, nodded before Garrett dragged him out the club.

"Jasper, that was a little uncalled for. We were only talking." Jasper slammed his fist on the bar. The girls behind the bar jumped slightly, while I remained unchanging just staring at him.

"I pay you to work the fucking bar and floor, not to sort out your next pick up. You want to get laid, you sort it out in your own time and not on mine. I will not tolerate this on my time. Consider this a warning, Mason. Do I make myself fucking clear?" He demanded of me full of authority. I refused to answer him, more pissed off over how he was acting. "Do I? Or would you like to join your fucking friend right now?"

Sighing in defeat, I answered. "Crystal, it won't happen again."

"Good, now get the fuck out of my club. Those hours I owe you, you're taking them now!" He seethed before looking at Emmett. "Escort Mason off the premises, please." Emmett flipped the end of the bar open.

"It's okay, Emmett. I know my way out." I said through gritted teeth looking at Jasper as I walked out from behind the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN:_** _Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fave and alerted._

 _Again, it's not mine._

* * *

 _ **EPOV**_

The club was already packed out by the time I arrived to start my shift. Walking into the staff room, I quickly changed and hooked myself up to the security system before heading out on to the floor. Normally I didn't start my shift so late, but Jasper had asked me to work the VIP lounge again.

The thought of working and doing an extra shift wasn't appealing to me. The only reason I had agreed to work it was because I knew the room had been booked out by a few of his business colleagues. This, I hoped, would at least give me a better understanding of his relationships. I wasn't expecting to see the inner workings of their deals as Jasper was smarter than to allow that kind of talk to place at his club. However, I did wonder just what sort of above board business they had.

Coming onto the floor, I saw Jasper standing at the edge of the bar with Garrett and Peter. Both of them were out of their uniforms and dressed in smart looking suits along with Jasper. Catching my eye, Jasper nodded and smiled slightly.

Things between us had settled down. After the run in with Demetri, we stayed away from one another for a few days. Jasper had, after taking a few days to cool off, asked me to his office after the club shut. I wouldn't say I was nervous when I went into his office, but I was, however, a little apprehensive over it. Jasper had thrown nothing but cold stares my way since that night so I was surprised to find him relaxed, jacket off and slung behind the chair, with a glass of whiskey in his hand and one waiting for me. He apologised for his actions and wished for the matter to be forgotten about. Since then, things had slowly fallen back into the old pattern. More times than not, I found myself in his office after work talking.

Making my way to them, Jasper grinned and took a swig of his drink. "An easy night for you, Mase," Jasper said, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"Is it?"

"Standing in the room watching a card game? I would hardly class it as hard work." He smirked. "Shall we? They will be here soon." Jasper knocked the remainder of his drink back and placed it on the bar. Garrett and Peter waited for Jasper to move first.

"What game are you playing?" I asked as Jasper began to walk through the club with Peter and Garrett behind us.

"Poker. Ever played?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Nope, can't say I have. I think my dad once tried to teach me the rules, but it was far too confusing for me." Jasper chuckled, and placed a hand on the small of my back, moving closer to me.

"Well now, you should play strip poker with me. It's a sure fire way to get you naked," he all but purred in my ear making me shiver slightly. Jasper flashed a wink and pushed open the VIP doors.

The room was already kitted out. A poker table sat in the middle of the room with chairs placed all around it. The lighting was low with more spotlights lighting up the green cloth that covered the table. A fresh deck of cards, sealed, sat in the center next to a box of multi-coloured chips. Short, crystal tumblers sat on the bar along with a collection of liquors all ready for tonight. Standing next to the door, I watched Jasper pour a drink and talk pretty closely to Peter.

His eyes kept flickering back to me, every so often, watching me as much as I was watching him while he talked with Peter. A small smile played on his lips from time to time, as he kept pursing them together as he looked at me. As much as I tried to fight it, the images of Jasper's full lips wrapped around my cock kept filling my mind. He seemed to know the effect he had on me as he smirked, running his deep blue eyes up and down my body before walking over to me.

"I never did thank you for coming in and covering this shift for me," Jasper murmured in my ear.

"It's okay, I had nothing else better to do than work," I answered with a smile.

"I do appreciate your time. Would you like me to explain the rules of the game?" he asked, leaning back against the wall. His bicep was touching mine letting a warm, lingering feeling slowly trickle throughout my entire body.

"You can try, but in all honesty, I won't get it. The game just confuses me, though you could tell me why the pack is sealed." Jasper smirked at me and took another sip of his drink.

"Stops cheating. No one can accuse anyone of playing with the cards beforehand. They'll get opened when everyone is here." Jasper turned so his shoulder was resting against the wall. Just as he was about to say something, the door to the VIP lounge opened. "Gentlemen."

"Mr. Whitlock, nice of you to invite us here after some rather unfortunate events," said the man in a light, off white suit.

"Unfortunate? Well, that is one way to look at it. Please, Mr. Clearwater, take a seat and we shall begin." Jasper flashed a smile at me and walked towards the table. "I trust he is with you?" Jasper asked pointing to the guy who was hovering near the door.

"Oh, Sam? Yes, he's with me. Is that a problem?" Jasper's eyes narrowed at Sam.

"Oh no, Sam and I have an understanding. Don't we, Sam?" Jasper looked up at Sam, almost smugly.

"I can assure you Sam won't be a problem. Will you Sam?" Sam shook his head and walked slowly towards the table. "Shall we begin?"

The cards were undone and the deck was broken. I watched as the cards were shuffled, cut and dealt to all six players. Cigars were lit, drinks were poured and chips were placed on the table as the game began. While I found it interesting to watch what they were doing, I didn't have the slightest idea what any of it meant.

Guessing by Garrett's shit eating grin by the end of each of each hand, I would say he was winning. It wouldn't shock me if I found out Garrett was counting the cards. That brain of his could crack into any software, any computer. Surely he could count the cards, right?

The conversations were falling easy, skimming over things and never really settling on anything for long. The atmosphere was beginning to change in the room, like something was about to happen. Jasper kept looking at Mr. Clearwater, waiting for him to bring something to his attention that he wasn't ready to share just yet. Time ticked on, more liquor was drunk, more cigars were smoked, and Jasper started to become annoyed with this set up.

Even though I hadn't been here that long, and hadn't spent much time in Jasper's company when he was working, I had figured out pretty early on that Jasper hated time wasters. His brow was pulled together, and he was snickering more at the comments Mr. Clearwater was making instead of laughing. Jasper was quickly becoming a ticking time bomb.

"You seem a little on edge, Jasper. Is something wrong?" Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

"On edge? No, I can assure you I'm not. I am, however, wondering when you are going to stop wasting my time and get to the real reason why you are here. If I remember correctly, you said you had a business opportunity to discuss with me." Jasper turned his hand down and placed it on the table before lighting up a cigar.

"All in good time. All in good time," Mr. Clearwater stated with a smirk.

"Harry." Jasper grinned and rested his elbows on the table. "I asked you to come here to discuss this matter. I did not expect you to drink my whiskey, smoke my cigars and pussy foot around this business deal. I am beginning to think this 'opportunity' is just something in your head."

"Well, I don't see the point in rushing these matters."

"I am a very busy man with little time for time wasters. You are wasting my time. Your little errand boy here has already caused you enough trouble with me. Do you wish to cause even more?" Jasper asked, looking at Harry who shook his head.

"I'm not an errand boy," Sam suddenly said. Jasper laughed loudly.

"Put your bitch on a leash and get him to shut up. Harry, I would suggest you tell me this deal now or leave." Jasper knocked back his drink and looked up at Harry with cold eyes.

"Well." Harry stopped and cleared his throat as Jasper continued to look unimpressed. "You know that Cube shut down the other month? Well, I was thinking it would be a great strip joint."

Jasper sighed, and took a long pull from his cigar. "And you're mentioning this to me because?"

"The capitol for it." Jasper cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"So, you either want me to loan you the money or buy into it with you?"

"I have looked over some figures and..." Harry was cut short by Jasper slamming his glass down.

"The answer to my question, Harry, would have been one of two things. Either a loan, or a partnership. Right now I don't wish to hear of your figures for anything." Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"This could be a great business opportunity for you." Jasper chuckled.

"Let me get this crystal fucking clear. You have wasted my time by laying out some shitty business deal. Look around you, Harry, I own a club. Pray tell, why I would want another one? Or better still, tell me why I would want to own a strip joint?" Jasper demanded, his voice full of authority.

"Look, I assumed you were a smart businessman and would be interested in a new opportunity." Peter snickered, causing Harry to look at him. "Something funny?"

"Harry, I feel you have out stayed your welcome. It's time you took your errand boy, silent Bob, and yourself out of here." Jasper rose from the table and rested his fingertips on the green cloth. "Harry, your pathetic excuse to be on my good side has not paid off. I will not ask you to leave again before you are removed. Do I make myself clear or would you like it spelled out for you?" Garrett and Peter were now standing either side of Jasper, flanking him.

"Fuck this shit!" In a blink of an eye Sam, who was the closet to me, made a bee line for Jasper who flashed a devilish smirk.

Grabbing Sam before he made contact, I took him down. Pinning him to the floor, I grabbed hold of the front of his shirt pulling him up slightly. My right fist connected to the side of his jaw again and again until I heard the crunch of his jaw. Dropping his limp body to the ground, I looked up to find the other two in similar states as Sam. Getting back up to my feet, I saw a livid Jasper holding Harry. Jasper stood behind him with his right forearm pressed tightly against Harry's windpipe.

"You ever come here and pull any of this shit again and you won't fucking walk out! Do I make myself clear?" Jasper seethed in a deathly tone. Pushing Harry away, who landed on his hands and knees coughing, Jasper looked at Peter and Garrett. "Boys, get these low lives out of here. Mason, my office, now!" Complying with his command, I turned to leave the VIP lounge hearing another choke as Harry took a boot to the ribs.

My mind began to process just what I had witnessed and why Jasper was suddenly so insistent on talking to me now. Sure I had heard everything that happened, but it wasn't as though anything incriminating had taken place. And as for the fight? Surely I was doing what I was paid to do. Arriving upstairs at his office, I leaned against the door waiting for him. My breathing had now relaxed from the fight and the adrenaline had begun to wear off leaving my right hand now throbbing with pain.

Closing my eyes, I flexed my hand into a fist and back out again. Nothing seemed broken, just bruised to hell. Keeping my eyes closed, I began to relax and try and piece together what history Harry and Jasper had together. Harry Clearwater ran in the same sort of league as Billy Black. He did have more connections than Billy did, and was reported to be behind most of the whorehouses that were darted around the city; but what business or past history did these two have together?

Hearing the jingle of keys and footsteps coming up the stairs, I opened my eyes expecting to see Jasper but instead saw Peter.

"How's the hand?" Peter asked as he reached the top step.

"Hurts like a motherfucker." Peter snickered and and unlocked the door.

"Yeah, you were punching the guy pretty hard." Opening the door, Peter motioned me to follow. "Jasper won't be long. He is just taking care of a few things and asked me to let you into his office. You did good tonight."

"Thanks," I mumbled walking in behind Peter.

"Emmett is pissed because he missed the action. The man lives for a fight." Peter chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Then again, the man lives for pussy too."

I slumped down in the chair. "Yeah well, my knuckles aren't thankful he missed it."

"Some ice in freezing cold water will take the swelling right off. I better get back downstairs. Jasper should be up in a second." Nodding, I watched Peter leave.

The feeling of being completely shattered washed over me. The event, the fight, the adrenaline, had all taken their toll on me. Closing my eyes, I tried to relax and unwind but I couldn't. All I wanted to do was go home, shower and sleep. I was drained. The last thing I wanted was to deal with a pissed off Jasper before I left for the night. Why he wanted me to come here was beyond me, but I was past the point of caring right now. Maybe I had pissed him off for how badly I had hit Sam. That could cause more trouble for him considering the prior history was already a little shaky.

This was the downside to this job. While I loved it, and loved what I did, I had to take this crap. I was pretending to sit here slightly worried that I was about to receive the biggest tongue lashing from Jasper. Having to act like I knew nothing, that his world was completely closed off to me wore me out. I might even have to act slightly shaken by the tone he used demanding me to come to his office at once. Having to act out, and pretend to be someone I was not was more than slightly draining. After a while you forget who you actually were. You pretend to be someone for so long that it becomes almost impossible to be yourself. Even in my off time, away from the club, I was still pretending to be Mason and not Edward.

Sighing heavily, I heard footsteps and muffled talking before the large wooden doors opened.

"So, Mason." I turned around to see Jasper walking towards me in his office. His black tie was undone and hanging down over his crisp white shirt.

"Yeah?" Jasper smiled and made his way over to the large oak cabinet and turned over two glasses. "You pissed at me?" Jasper smirked

"Drink?" As with most things, when Jasper asked it was more of a demand. "Nope, why would I be?"

"Well, you certainly seemed like you were." Jasper chuckled, and dropped some ice in a glass.

"Sorry if I came across that way, Mase." Nodding, I rubbed my now sore knuckles. "You should put something on that, some ice, maybe," he muttered.

"I'll ice it when I get home, thanks." Jasper began to walk back towards me.

"You did good, you're very fast. You have definitely been keeping things hidden from me." He smiled at me, his cheeks dimpling as he did.

"I wouldn't say that I have been hiding anything, I've just never had to fight in your club yet." Jasper chuckled and handed me the shot of whiskey. This had been happening for a while now, us ending up alone in his office at the club sharing a drink and chatting. I couldn't deny it any longer that I was attracted to him, but I was doing my best to stay away from him.

"That's true, I think I will be asking you to attend more of these functions." He sat down on the edge of the desk just inches away from me. "Let me see." He placed his glass on the side and took hold of my hand. "They look sore, and they are swelling slightly."

"They are." Jasper smiled and flicked his eyes to me before looking back at my knuckles. Pulling my hand up, he softly kissed each knuckle. Instinctively I tried to pull my hand away, but Jasper gripped my hand tighter.

"No!" he growled at me. "Tell me why you do this? Why do you reject my advances towards you? Are you not attracted to me?" he asked, pulling me closer to him. My breathing hitched being this close to him.

"It's not that, I just don't think it's a good idea to get involved with the man I'm working for." And getting involved with you wouldn't help my mission.

"I think you think too much." His face was now centimeters away from mine. His warm, whiskey laced breath fanned my face before he closed the distance and placed his warm, soft lips to mine.

Unable to stop myself, I pushed him back against the desk gripping my hands into his hair and making him moan. The warm wetness of his tongue flicked against my lips. Parting my lips, his tongue softly brushed against mine, twisting and turning as it moved in a perfect motion with my own. The kiss was slow and sensual, filled with pure want and need. His lips slowly burned mine, warming my body throughout as his hands weaved around my waist pulling me closer to him. Slowly, our hips rocked against each other causing us both to moan out as our erections brushed against each other.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Jasper began to trail kisses down my neck nipping at the skin. Moaning loudly, my fingers tightened in his hair and I pulled his lips back to mine. The kiss was different this time, it was more demanding. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, lashing hard against mine. My head tilted wanting our kiss to deepen. Jasper took full advantage as his kiss became more urgent. Jasper pushed against me, his hard, muscular body was pressed tightly against mine. I could feel his arousal pressing and rubbing against mine as he moved us back towards the wall taking full control.

My hands tugged at his shirt, pulling it out of his trousers. Jasper growled low and deep, vibrating against my chest as I attacked his neck. His hips rocked against mine, creating a devilish friction that was driving us both crazy with need.

 _I want him, I need him so bad._

Pushing up his shirt, my fingertips touched the hard taut muscles of his abs. His skin felt amazing under my touch and I yearned to feel more of him, to feel his warm skin pressed against my own completely bare and with nothing in between us. My hands trailed slowly over his sides and stomach enjoying the feel of his muscles contracting under my touch. He tugged at my hair, hard, forcing me to bring my lips back to his.

Our lips met once more, hard. Jasper sunk his teeth into my bottom lip and began to nip it slowly driving me crazy, before sucking my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues brushed together, our lips moved perfectly with one another. Our bodies reacted to each others touch in complete unison, almost as though we knew each others bodies as well as our own.

Cool air touched my stomach before I felt his warm hands on me. He ran his hands up my stomach and over my chest, stopping once he reached my nipples. Jasper pinched them hard between his fingers, causing me to moan out and press my head against the wall. Warm, wet kisses trailed across my jaw, as he continued to tease me.

"I want you against this wall, Mase," he whispered in my ear, in a husky voice, so full and rich with his desire. "I've wanted you against it since I first saw you."

His lips crashed hard against mine again, as his hands moved around my back pulling me off the wall. Jasper dragged his nails hard down my back, marking me. My back arched, pushing myself closer to him as my hands slipped down cupping his ass. Jasper bucked his hips against mine, as I squeezed his hard, pert ass in my hands.

Needing air, I pulled back. Guilt began to consume me as I saw his dark, lust filled eyes. "We can't," I breathlessly whispered. His arms stayed in place around my waist keeping me clamped close to his body. Our chests were touching and I could feel his erratic heartbeat against my chest.

"Why?" he whispered, bringing his lips to my neck and trailing hot kisses up my neck.

"Please, Jasper, stop." My body was fighting against what I was saying.

"I want you and I always get what I want, Mason. Always." His deep blue eyes looked at me, but I couldn't hold his gaze. The guilt was too much for me right now. I needed to keep a distance from him, not fuck him or worse, fall for him.

"Not this time, Jasper. It will make things awkward between us." Pulling his arms away from around my waist, my body suddenly felt cold and dead. Moving away from the wall, I walked to the desk and knocked the rest of my drink back.

"Tell me you don't want this, and I'll leave you alone." His heavy stare burned holes through my back. Turning, I saw him standing against the wall his cheeks flushed and his chest heaving.

"I don't want this, or you." My voice sounded so weak and nothing in the tone of it confirmed what I was saying. All that came across was how much I was lying. I moved across the office towards the door as Jasper began to move towards the desk.

"You're full of shit, Mason." My hand froze on the door handle.

"You know fuck all about me, Jasper," I replied turning to look at him.

"I didn't imagine any of that. You wanted me as much as I wanted you. I felt how hard you were for me," Jasper snapped, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I don't want you." I turned back to the door and grabbed hold of the handle.

"Why fucking lie? Why deny what we both want?" he demanded of me. Shaking my head, I opened the door and left closing it behind me.

Breathing hard, I jogged down the stairs. A frustrated scream echoed through the stairwell followed by a glass smashing against, what I can only guess was, the door. My mind became a jumbled mess of my emotions. I had been so close to crossing that line, my lust for him had taken control and gotten the better of me. He was out of bounds. A no go area, yet I almost broke my own rules.

The club was almost empty by the time I reached the main floor. I wasn't hanging around to finish the rest of my shift. I needed to get away, to get out of here and far from him before I fucked up my mission and slept with him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, the last chapter 5 got mixed with one. I've sorted it now lol_

* * *

 _ **EPOV**_

My eyes were open before the sun had even begun to rise. Slowly, I could see the very start of drawn beginning to break over the Mountains that surrounded the city. The curtains were open, a long with the window, letting a cool early morning breeze fill the bedroom.

My plan, my hope was that the breeze would help clear my mind; help me figure all this out, but it didn't. My mind was still a jumbled mess of emotions and thoughts, just it had been when I came to bed. No matter how hard I tried to place everything back in order, I just couldn't.

I had tossed and turned all night. Images of last night, that office, flowed around and around my head. His kiss; the way they felt against mine. His moan; how it drove me crazy. His hand; and how amazing they felt on my skin. His skin; and how incredible it felt underneath my finger tips. All of it, ran a round in my head. My lips still tingled, still wanted to feel his upon mine.

If only I could switch off, or be someone else, this wouldn't be a problem. If I was just Mason Hale, the guy who went to collage, studied sports science, dropped out in his second year, dossed around for a while, before settling into working a bouncer. If I was the guy I was making out to be, then this wouldn't be happening. I would have been a wake for the last few hours; I would have been sleep, relaxed and I would have been laid.

But no, life wasn't that simple for me. Underneath the act of Mason Hale, I was Edward Cullen, MI6 agent, sent in undercover to take down Jasper Whitlock. This is where my problems lie. The man I am, Edward, wants Jasper. He's good looking, smart, funny, and looks fucking fuckable in those suits that hug his ass perfectly. But the man I am pretending to be, Mason, I reminding me that sleeping with Jasper would be a bad idea; that I am here to bring him down and nothing else.

During the hours that have passed, while I lie awake in the dark, waiting for sleep to come. I had kicked the idea around that I could get away with just a fuck. One fuck and that would be it, we could have that and still continue to work together. The mission would not be placed in any danger, nothing would be compromised and everyone would be happy, right?

Wrong.

I knew that one taste of Jasper wouldn't be enough, I would want more. It would be like a drug addict needing more, or something like that. What ever had happened between us, that had changed, altered or played with, within me, had made it so I wanted to more and more about him.

If I was just me, if he wasn't him, if something in this whole god damn equation was different, it would change everything.

Groaning in frustration, I threw the the covers back; admitting defeat, that tonight I wasn't going to get anymore sleep then the few hours I had gotten. Heading in to the kitchen, I stretched my neck and shoulders making them crack. The tension, the frustration of everything was sitting right there. I needed to relax, I needed to get out this stupid mood.

I wasn't some child, unable to get over some silly crush. I was a fully grown man, a train killer. MI6 agents weren't meant to act like silly little fourteen year old girls, crushing over some guy. This wasn't meant to happen.

He is deadly. Highly dangerous, one of the worlds most feared men. A drug lord, a mob boss, a killer. The hardest part of my job was meant to be me getting involved in the circle of tightly knitted friends he had, not my sexual need. Last night events could have easily compromised the whole mission. Jasper Whitlock and rejection, didn't go well together.

I would need to smooth this over, try and sort out this mess that had happened. Heading back to HQ after being fired would not sit well. This operation had been months in making. Countless hours were spent looking at the best possible way to get in, waiting for the right moment. The prospect of Jasper suddenly hiring bouncers at his club, arrived at the perfect time. These sort of chances to walk into something with so little ease where few and far between. To be fired and have to return back to HQ because I rejected Jasper's advances towards me would piss off my bosses and the chances of me ever being given field activities again would disappear.

Slamming my fist down on the counter, pain ripped through my already sore hand. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed, rubbing my now throbbing hand once again.

The coffee machine seemed to take forever and a day to release its its wonderful dark brown liquid. I wanted it now, not in ten minutes time when it decided it was ready.

"God damn it, hurry up already." I screamed at the stupid coffee machine. _Screaming at the coffee machine, now? Really, Edward._ As if the machine was laughing me, it seemed to go even slower.

Stomping off like some stroppy teenage boy, I grabbed the laptop off the side and dumped it on the coffee table in the living room. Last night, I had started to look up Harry Clearwater, but had only made it as far as logging into MI6 before my frustration got the better of me and I slammed it shut.

I should be looking, I should be doing my homework and digging up everything I could find on , Instead I was stropping over last night. Maybe after coffee I will be able to switch of the teenage boy in me and act like an adult and do my work, I wasn't counting on it.

Finally, the coffee machine was done and I was able to fill my system with its wonderful liquid. Sitting down, with a mug of strong coffee in my hand, I turned on the laptop. The will to start working wasn't there, the sheer thought of trailing through MI6's archive filled me with dread and boredom. Though, I knew I needed to do it, all I really wanted was just someone to talk too.

Not being able to be me, meant I had no one I could turn to and talk things over with. Everything had to stay inside. Talking to one of my friends would mean admitting what I was doing and that was a dangerous idea. My whole life was built around lies all the time.

Giving up once again, I closed the lid down on the laptop, realising that until I sorted it out with Jasper, I was never going to be able to get my head in gear. Getting up off the sofa, I walked off into the bathroom and turned on the shower, giving it chance to heat up.

Stripping off, I looked at my face in the mirror. My lips were still red and slightly swollen from our kiss. My eyes drifted to my neck, little tiny red marks covered up my neck from where he had bit me. Lastly, I looked at my eyes. The dark circles that formed under them from my lack of the sleep, the slight bloodshot white of my eyes, and the dull green, full giving away just how unhappy I was.

Stepping under the hot shower spray, my body began to relax. The hot water began to wash away my tension from last night, if only it could have the same reaction to my mind. Washing myself down, I decided I would have to go and see Jasper this morning, apologise for last night, and hope this could be forgotten about.

 _Who the fuck was I kidding?_

I would be lucky to still walk out of there with my job and not having screwed up the whole fucking objective.

Stepping out of the shower, I toweled off and heading into the bedroom to get changed. It was early, still stupidly early. I would be taking a chance that Jasper would be at the club now, and if he wasn't I would just have to wait.

Throwing on a pair of Baggy jeans and a hoodie, I grabbed my keys and phone and left the apartment. The streets were empty as I made my way to the club, it felt surreal heading there just before nine AM in the morning. I knew that Jessica would be there, she was due to start work at eight, why? No idea, but it was great that she did right now.

Pulling up outside the club, I noticed Peter's car parked a few cars down. Having a slightly uneasy feeling begin to sink in the pit of my stomach, I walked to the club doors. Hitting the buzzer, I waited for the locks to click and open before walking in.

"Mason? Are you meant to be in?" Jessica greeted me as I walked in.

"Um no. Is Jasper around?" I asked looking around.

"He is, but he's a little busy. Do you want to wait? I don't know how long he will be, though." She smiled sweetly at me, with a little lick of her lips.

"I'll wait, mind if I wait in the club?" She shook her head at me, "Great."

Walking past her, I headed into the club. I was slightly shocked to find the main doors unlocked. The main lights were already on, as I walked in which only fueled my already uneasy feeling. Looking around the floor, I saw that no one was about that I could see. The remains of the club being opened last night was still here, meaning that the cleaners hadn't been in.

Sitting down at the bar, I listened to the sounds around me. The hum of the fridges filled the room, but there was also something else. Something that sounded like muffled voices. Turning my head slightly I tried to listen more closely to the sound before getting up and moving closer towards it.

The door to the seller was slightly ajar, indicating that someone was down there. Pushing the door slightly, I slipped through the gap and crept slowly and carefully down the steps.

"Please..." I heard the crying voice plead.

"You are always at the bottom of shit." _Peter?_

"I...I'm sorry." The mans voice sounded scared to death.

Moving slowly, I hid behind the large mental barrels. Sam, the man from last night was on his knees on the cold concrete floor. His arms were behind his back, and blood covered his face. Peter and Garrett stood either side of him, followed by Jasper pacing across the floor in front of him. His head was down as he took five steps forward, before turning and walking back. Jasper hands where behind his back as he paced, clearly thinking of his next move.

"Sam, we had an understanding, did we not?" Jasper voice was firm and cold.

"It...I...yes." Sam pleaded a little more. Jasper snorted loudly making Sam flinch.

"See, I thought our understanding was simple. You keep your nose out of my business and you keep your life. And yet, last night you walk into my club with Harry fucking Clearwater." Jasper stopped pacing and stood in front of him. "Look at me boy when I am speaking to you." Garrett grabbed the back of Sam's head and pulled his head up.

"Harry asked me to come, I didn't want to, he made me." Sam sobbed out. Peter and Garrett chuckled.

"Made you?" Jasper shook his head, "See, I find that very hard to believe, considering the fact you don't work for him. You don't work anyone, you're and errand boy. Harry brought you with him to cause trouble, and caused it you did."

"It got out of hand." Sam continued to plead.

"Out of hand?" Peter spat. "You charged at Jasper."

"Don't you think you have done enough to me? Your bouncer already did a number on my face." Jasper titled he head to the side and smirked while pulling a gun out of his jacket. "Please...Please"

"Sam, I feel I have given you more than enough chances here." Jasper said, turning the silencer around the end of the gun. "Any last requests?"

"Please, I.." His words were cut short buy Jasper raising his hand and pulling the trigger in the middle of Sam's head. Sam fell back and collapsed on his side, his eyes wide open with blood pooling out the back of his head.

My heart was beating frantically in my chest over what I had just witnessed. Sam had just been killed in front of my eyes. Murdered in cold blood. I certainly had enough now to bring Jasper down, but they wanted not just Jasper, but everyone connected to him.

Jasper unscrewed the silencer off and smirked. "I never liked him, anyway. One less thorn in my side." About to place his gun back in his jacket he stopped and looked directly in my direction. "You can come out now, Mase."

 _Shit! How did he know I was there?_

Standing, I nervously walked out from behind the barrel's and over to over to them. My eyes were wide, flickering back to the Sam's dead body.

"And what do we do with you? Hmm?" Jasper stated s Peter moved closer towards me. "Peter." Was all I heard before the handle of a gun was smashed into my face knocking me out cold.

"...Any second now." I heard as my eyes began to flutter open. Trying to pull my hands, I realised they were tied behind the chair along with my legs.

Opening my eyes fully, the bright light hurt my eyes, causing my already sore head to pound painfully hard. Groaning, I tried again. This time my eyes opened and fell on Jasper face, who was sitting in front of me. Turning my head, I looked around, realising we were Jasper's office.

"Look at me, Mase." His tone was harsh and cold, but not as cold as it had been with Sam. Looking at him, his deep blue eyes stared back at me. "Tell me why you were down there?"

"I came to see you." I groaned out, my voice was rough, my throat was so dry.

"Why?" He asked, slightly off a demand.

"About last night. I came to say sorry." Jasper smirked and looked at Peter.

"You can leave, Peter. Go help Emmett remove Sam's body." Hearing the door open and close shut, Jasper looked at me and smiled slightly. "Wondering how I knew you were there?" I nodded in response. "My little secret, that if you live past today you might find out." He smirked and got off the edge of his desk.

Turning my head, I watched Jasper walk to the mini fridge and pull out a bottle of water. Opening the cap, I saw him pour some into a glass and walk back over to me. He placed the glass next to a gun that was on his desk and walked behind me.

"You see the gun, but you're not dumb enough to make a grab for it are you? I'm sure you realise its not the only one I carry." A cool metal blade ran down arm before I heard a snap of the ties. "Good, I would hate to have to kill you too."

Unmoving, Jasper walked back in front of me and sat on the edge of the desk looking at me. He picked up glass of water and held it out to me.

"You can take it, its only water. Poising isn't really my style." Carefully, I took the glass of him and down the water. The cool liquid felt so good run down my dry throat. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied, wondering what was coming next.

"Mase, I like you, but you already know that. And its because I like you that I willing to offer you something." He placed his hands either side of his legs and looked at me.

"What?"

"Why did you do that last night?" He asked. I looked down, trying to think of something to say. Two of Jasper's fingers went underneath my chin and lifted my head up. "Look at me, Mase and answer my question."

"Its not a good idea." I replied weakly. Jasper sighed and shook his head.

"Not good enough, Mase. You seemed to think it was good idea when I had you pinned against the wall, kissing you." He leaned forward, bring his face just inches from mine. "Tell me why?"

"Because I work for you, because of who you are." I wasn't really lying with my answer, I just wasn't giving the full reason. Jasper seemed to ponder this for a minute.

"So, if you didn't work for me in the club, you wouldn't have rejected me? Is that it? Or do you think that mob bosses just fuck and then kill their latest fucks?" I nodded my head at him. "Answer me, Mase."

"I don't know, maybe. How could I continue to work for you after fucking you. It would make things awkward." Jasper smirked at my reply.

"And this isn't awkward? You just saw me kill a man in cold blood. I'm hardly about to let you walk out of here, now am I?" Jasper picked up his gun and stood up, sticking it in the back of his belt. "I'm hardly about to turn my back on you with my gun just lying around am I?" He said, catching me watching him.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as Jasper walked over to the large oak cabinet.

"I bet you could do with a drink about now, right? After all this could be the last one you ever have." Jasper turned over two crystal glasses and poured out two large shots of whiskey. If I hadn't of just witness a murder, or having the prospect of my life ending, I would have found this funny.

"Jasper, what offer?" I asked as he returned and handed me the glass of whiskey.

"Your life." He smirked out and took a sip of his whiskey.

"What about it?" My voice shook slightly, giving off the aura that I was scared right now.

"Think very carefully here Mase, I am offering you your life. In exchange you work for me. You will do as I say, you will get your hands dirty in more ways than just bouncing my club. Do you understand?"

"You want me to be part of your world, in exchange for my life? Why?" Again Jasper leant forward, bring his face dangerously close to mine.

"Isn't it obvious? One, I like you and I don't particularly like killing things that I like and two. I think you will be good in my world. After last nights performance, your talents will prove of great used to me. So what will it be Mase, your life? Or your death?" His face was even closer to mine now.

Our noses were almost touching, his breath fanned my face. His eyes were burning into mine, almost pleading with me to pick my life over my death.

"Jasper." I breathed out in a whisper.

"I don't give many second chances, Mase. But I am with you. Don't make me kill you." He whispered. "Join or die, its that simple."

Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply taking in his scent. What I wouldn't give right now to lean forward and kiss him. Kissing him got me in this mess in the first place. At least with I agreed to work for him, I wouldn't be placed in this situation again, would I? He wouldn't want that if I worked for him this way, surely? Opening my eyes, I saw Jasper was still staring at me, his face still as close to mine as it had been before.

"What about this." The words came out before I had chance to stop them. I was making mistakes, rookie mistakes at best.

"Us you mean?" He asked.

"Yes." Jasper closed his eyes for a second, when he opened them they had darkened a fraction. My breathing hitched slightly before he closed the distance and gentle pressed his lips to mine just once before pulling back.

"You don't want me, Mase. You made that clear last night. I'll back off, leave you alone." He sat fully back, away from my face and picked up his drink. "What will it be Mase?"

"I'll join." Jasper's face broke into a beautiful dimpled grin.

"Good, killing you would have been a great shame." Jasper got off the desk and snapped the ties around my legs with a pocket knife before walking around the over side of the desk. He sighed as he sat down, and looked at me. "Don't look so scared, Mase. You just brought your life back, smile, have a drink."

"And how do I know you won't just pop me when I go to leave?" I asked before knocking back the whiskey.

"Well, you don't. But I don't go back on my word. If I was going to kill you, I would have done it by now." He smirked out. "Would you look at that, only midday and already its been a busy day."

"What am I meant to do?" I asked, wondering when I could just go home and try and make sense of today.

"Eager aren't you? Well, right now I have nothing for you to do. And if I am honest, the bruising on your face is bad bad for business." He opened the desk draw and pulled out a small red packet. Throwing it to me, he said, "Takes these, it will help with the headache your bound to be feeling."

"Thanks" I muttered, getting up and walking over to the cabinet to grab the bottle of water.

"In a few days time, I will want you to run an errand for me. I am expecting a payment, and I want you to go get it. One of the boys will be with you, Emmett maybe, but I want you to handle this." Knocking back two painkillers, I downed them with water.

"And how do you know I won't just steal the money, or run, or go to the police?" Jasper laughed, throwing his head back and exposing his neck to me. The faint tiny red marks from where I bite him where just visible to the naked eye.

"Do you think I am stupid? That I am completely new to this game? I may not be as old as some of the others in this business, but I am no rookie. See I don't believe you will do any of these things and if you so much as attempted to do any of these things, I will know." He smirked and turned in his chair, resting his elbows on the table.

"See Mase, now you work for me, I need to know just where you are and what you are doing at all times. Put it simple, you will be watched. Every move you make will come back to me, every person you speak to will come back to me. You are completely in my pocket Mase, for now." He grinned at me with an evil glint in his eye.

"So I'm going to be watched 24/7?" I asked in some disbelief.

"Pretty much, yes. You are, however safe in your own home, but I will know every single person that walks through your door. Remember I don't trust you. I like you, but that doesn't mean I trust you. These are two different things."

"For how long?" Jasper shrugged in response. "How long, Jasper? Forever?"

"Until I see fit that I trust you enough to not know your every movement. That depends on how well you work for me, how many fuck ups you make, and how often I am giving you jobs." He smiled and knocked his drink back. "You'll know when I trust you enough. If I was you, Mase. I would go home, have a bath relax and unwind." Being dismissed, I stood up and walked towards the door.

"And Mase?" I turned to see him looking at me from his desk. "I'm sorry Peter hit you, I'm sure you can understand it was necessary."

"I understand" With that I opened the door and quickly closed the door. Peter and Garrett where standing there.

"Looks like Mason has joined us." I heard Garrett say to Peter.

"Welcome to the team, Mason." Peter called as I jogged down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: It came to my attention that chapter 5 was a repeat of chapter 1. Don't know how it happened, but something went wrong somewhere, Anyways, I've sorted it now lol._**

* * *

 _ **EPOV**_

In the days that passed since being recruited, if recruited is the right word, I'd kept a low profile. I'd not been in the club working any of the shifts I was meant to. I'd not done any so called 'jobs' from Jasper. The only thing I had done is stay home, locked away inside my apartment while my face healed. All contact with MI6 had now stopped; it was deemed far too risky for me to do anything like that now that I was being watched by Jasper.

I hadn't tested it yet, or bothered to see if Jasper's 24/7 watching was really in effect. I had no reason to doubt that he wouldn't be doing just that. Jasper seemed to know everything about everyone who worked for him; why should I be any different?

Since I left the club, Jasper had made no contact. In fact, no one from his world had. I knew Jasper wanted me to make a collection for him, but so far I had heard nothing. I wasn't completely sure if this unsettled me or settled me. Part of me wanted to hear from him, not just because of everything that had gone down in those twenty-four hours that completely shifted things between us, but because I wanted to get to the bottom of this and get out. The other side of me was happy not to have heard a single thing from him. It eased me to think that whatever sort of time we had wasn't going to come crashing to an end anytime soon. Jasper suddenly making contact could also mean he had changed his mind about my life.

Death wasn't something I feared. With every mission, every objective you're given, there is an underlying risk that you might not come back from it. I knew this when I agreed to take this mission, that my chances of leaving this one alive were sitting at sixty percent at best. What bothered me about that certain contact, wasn't death, it was the knowing that this would all end.

I both hated it and loved it.

My mind had crossed the path many times of what could have happened if I hadn't stopped him that night in his office. And even though he had told me he was going to back off and leave me alone, I wasn't sure if that's what I really wanted. Did I really want Jasper to stop? There was no denying I wanted him. My eyes had wandered over his form many times looking at how his tailored suits clung to his body in the all right places. I had thought about how his lips had felt on mine, and how they felt as they moved up and down my neck.

Images had played in my mind, seeing his dark blue eyes filled with lust, looking up at me as his plump lips wrap themselves around my cock. Fantasies of things that will never be had flooded my mind over and over again, leaving me in an almost tortured state.

I had to stop thinking about him, I had to push those thoughts away from my mind or this mission was doomed. If only I could switch off my wanting need for him, it would be so much different, yet I couldn't.

 _Why did this have to be so hard?_

It was going to get even harder now that I was in his world. Could I avoid him? Was that possible? If I really wanted to, I could go back to MI6 as I had witnessed Jasper murder someone in cold blood. That alone was enough to bring him down, but could it be enough to get him on everything he had allegedly to have done? I highly doubted it. They wanted everything connected to him brought down, so that when he faced trial there was no way he could either get off or have his sentence reduced. The whole Enterprise that is in Jasper's hands was meant to come crashing down by my hands.

Maybe I should just head back with what I have, it will be enough to send him down for a long time and I won't have to deal with seeing him anymore. _Just who are you kidding?_ Heading back now would mean I had only achieved half my mission, not the whole thing. All the months of planning would be for nothing, all because I wanted to nail Jasper Whitlock against the wall in his office.

Groaning in frustration, I placed my forearm across my face as I lay on the sofa. The warm midsummer's day sun was shining brightly through the large bay window of the apartment, warming my bare chest as I contemplated life and all its unfairness.

The loud banging on the door broke me from my internal musing of wondering what it may be like to have an easy life. Pulling myself up off the sofa, I padded barefoot across the floor towards the front door.

"Mason." Jasper smiled as I opened the door. I was a little taken aback to see both him and Emmett at my doorstep.

"Jasper, Emmett." I gave a swift nod in greeting.

"May we come in?" Jasper asked as he began to walk through the door and past me. As he passed, his eyes swept across my naked chest quickly, before a small smirk pulled on his lips.

"What do I owe this pleasure for?" Closing the door behind them, I followed them into the living room. Emmett's eyes scanned around the room before falling on to me as I stared at him.

"I have a job for you, well, two, in fact," Jasper stated as he undid the button on his dark navy suit and sat down. "You're going with Emmett here to collect a payment for me," he grinned.

"And you couldn't just send Emmett along to tell me?" I asked unsure of why he was here. Crossing my arms over my chest, I clocked the tip of Jasper's pink tongue sweep across his lips as his eyes darkened slightly. Raising an eyebrow to him, I watched as he smirked, completely unashamed that he had been caught staring.

He chuckled and shook his head. "True, I could have. But that would have only meant waiting in the car, and the view is much nicer here."

"Waiting in the car?" I asked slightly confused. _Why would Jasper be waiting in the car? I could hardly see him tagging along for this._

"Yes, you know that thing with four wheels, made out of metal and glass and has doors on it?" he smirked out. "I'm coming with you. There is something I need to take care of and this is on the way. Go get dressed, Mase, and we'll see you downstairs." With that Jasper rose from the sofa and with another glance my way walked towards the front door.

Walking back into the bedroom feeling utterly pissed off that my so called plan of staying out of Jasper's way had disappeared before it even begun, I quickly got dressed. Throwing on a white shirt and a pair of black trousers, I ran my hands through my hair and headed towards the front door. Picking up my keys and phone on my way out, I tried to shift the slightly uneasy feeling that was creeping its way through me. I wasn't too sure how this was meant to play out; in fact, I wasn't sure what I was picking up a payment for.

Locking my apartment door, I jogged down the flight of stairs and out of the apartment building to see Jasper's black Mercedes ML-63 with blacked out windows. Slowly approaching the car, the driver's window came down revealing Peter sitting there.

Flashing a smile he said, "Nice to see you again, Mase. Hop round and get in the back." Nodding, I walked to the back of the car and climbed in, noticing Jasper sitting next to me with a copy of The Sun on his lap.

"Dude, page 3... shit, I wouldn't mind getting my face in the middle of them," Emmett declared as the car pulled off from the curb.

"Emmett, I don't think there is a pair of tits you wouldn't mind getting your face in the middle of," Peter smirked out, causing Emmett to laugh.

"It's not my fault you have trouble getting pussy. I have told you, I can get you pussy!"

"Em, no one wants the pussy you go after," Jasper snickered out while flicking the page over. "You should consider looking at a higher class of girls instead of the whores you go for."

"What's wrong with the girls I nail? I'm the only one in this car that is getting any bedroom action on a regular basis." Emmett looked unbelievably smug at his admission.

"Not everyone is hell bent on spending time at the clinic, Em," Peter shot back at Emmett. Jasper chuckled and closed the paper, letting them continue their banter.

Turning to face me, Jasper smiled and offered the paper. "No, thanks. The Sun was never one of my favorite papers even back home."

"It's full of crap mainly, no prizes for guessing who orders the paper every morning," Jasper smiled while looking in Emmett's direction.

"I'm not surprised," I mumbled out, looking out of the window.

Jasper never said another word to me on the way to our destination. Maybe he wasn't sure what to say, though I found it hard to believe that was the case. Jasper had never before seemed to be short of words, and the atmosphere didn't seem tense inside the car. Driving through the streets of Lyon, I tried to relax myself a little more by taking in the beautiful surroundings. There was no doubt that Lyon was a beautiful place, and part of me wished I could relax enough to take in the actual beauty, though that was going to be hard. No matter how much Jasper and the mob gag didn't faze me, I couldn't rule out that right now I was sitting in the car with three very dangerous men.

Coming to stop outside a large house, Peter cut the engine. Jasper tilted his head to look at me, with his elbow resting against the window seam and his fingers touching the top.

"Emmett will go in with you. The payment should be 7K, in a brown envelope. No need to count it, I trust the payment will be in full," Jasper said. I nodded slightly as Emmett opened the door and jumped out. Getting hold of the door handle, I went to open it but Jasper grabbed my arm. "Mase, I want you to handle this. Emmett is there as a precaution and nothing more. Tell him I sent you, his name's Alec."

"Sure," I said opening the door, I jumped out and walked with Emmett up the path.

It was easy to see why Emmett was used as a precaution. He was a big guy, standing at over six feet tall and easily the size of a body builder, the man was not someone to take likely. Stopping at the front door, I rang the doorbell as Emmett folded his arms over chest, making himself look bigger and more intimidating.

The door opened showing a short, skinny man with light brown hair that was shaped and edged around his face. "Emmett, it's so unlike you to come with another. Is there a problem?"

" asked that I come and collect the payment, Alec." His eyes cast to Emmett, then to the Mercedes parked at the end of his path.

"Sure, wait here." Closing the door for a second, I relaxed slightly as Emmett grinned at me.

"Very good, Mase," Emmett said keeping his arms across his chest.

After a few minutes, Alec returned holding in his hand a brown envelope. "It's all there, tell I said hi." Taking the envelope off him, Emmett finally relaxed his arms.

"We will," Emmett muttered before turning on his heel and walking back down the path.

Following Emmett towards the car, with the money in my hand, I climbed in and placed it in Jasper's waiting hand. Taking it from me, he opened the envelope and quickly counted the money, before smiling and placing it in his suit jacket pocket. Giving a nod to Peter, the car began to move once again, to where I can only assume was back towards the club.

"Did you enjoy that, Mase?" Jasper asked as he pulled his tie off and rolled it up before placing it in his pocket and popping the top two buttons on his light blue shirt.

"It went well," I replied. I could hardly say I enjoyed it as there was nothing to actually enjoy.

"I heard that, Mase. What I asked was did you enjoy it?" Shrugging my shoulders a little, Jasper chuckled. "Hmm, I wonder what I would have to do to get you to enjoy something?"

"Emmett was wearing a mic?" I asked Jasper, bypassing his last question.

"Of course, I wanted to hear firsthand how you conducted yourself," he answered and then moved closer to me, bringing his lips so close to my ear so that his warm breath fanned the side of my face. "It will pay for you to not ask anymore questions like that, Mase. I told you I will know every move you make, every one you speak to when you are outside of your apartment." Unable to stop the shiver that ran through me, Jasper hummed low in my ear before moving back to his side.

"If you wanted firsthand, then why didn't you get out of the car and come along yourself?" I challenged. Jasper shot me a look of complete disapproval.

"And collect my own payment? That's what I employ you for, Mase. Are you purposely trying to get on my bad side?" I snorted at his reply. "Peter, stop the car, NOW!" Jasper suddenly demanded. The car came to a sudden stop on the side of the road, Jasper's eyes burned with fury as he stared at me. "Emmett, Peter, out of the car and wait outside." Quickly, both Peter and Emmett got out, slamming both doors shut.

"Just what is your problem, Mase? I have been nothing but nice to you since I saw you this morning and you have been nothing but cold and full of attitude. If you are not happy with this setup then please say so and I will personally put you out of your misery," Jasper all but screamed at me.

"You're threatening me?" I asked, unable to take my eyes off him at the realization of how hot he looked angry and how badly it made me want him.

"Pulling a gun out and placing it against your temple would be a threat. This is more of a question, now answer it!" he growled out at me. His chest was heaving with his anger. Thoughts of attacking him and pinning him against the car door as my lips crashed hard to his filled my mind.

Not answering, Jasper sighed and ran his long fingers through his golden curls. He took a few deep breaths before turning his body more towards me. "Mason, I am trying here."

"By continually staring at me?" I asked.

"I like what I see. I won't deny that I'm not attracted to you, like you do with me, and I told you I respect your choice. But that doesn't mean I can't look," Jasper answered.

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"Why, because I desire you? Or is it because of who I am that makes you uncomfortable?" _No, it's because of who I am, and therefore I can't have you._

"It's the only reason I'm alive, isn't it? Because you want me." Jasper relaxed back and closed his eyes for second.

"Yes, is that so bad? I allowed you to keep your life because I like you? To me, that doesn't sound like a bad thing, though, I guess we think differently," Jasper replied while his head rested back but slightly turned towards me.

"I guess so."

"You don't want me, and that's fine. I ask for your friendship and for you to drop your attitude towards me. Mase, I won't stand for it. I don't mind banter, but I will not stand for your attitude. So, can we at least try to start again and maybe we can actually get along as friends?" Jasper asked. His voice was suddenly calm and collected again as he spoke to me.

"Okay, we can start over." Jasper grinned at me, showing a set of perfectly straight white teeth and dimples in his cheeks.

"Good." He hit the button on the side of the door and rolled the window down. "Emmett, stop trying to pick up that girl and get in the car, I have things to do."

As Emmett climbed back inside the car along with Peter, he asked, "Have you two kissed and made up now?" Jasper's anger flared in his eyes again as he kicked the back of Emmett's chair.

"Learn to watch your mouth, boy," Jasper growled out. Emmett snickered and turned to look at Peter.

"I have twenty on them fucking by the end of the week!" Peter shook his head just as Jasper slapped the back of Emmett's head, hard.

"I'm warning you, Emmett. Shut your fucking mouth," Jasper warned.

"Dude, chill, I'm -"

"I don't give a shit; shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you, again!" Emmett held his hands up in surrender at Jasper. Turning his head towards me he mouthed a 'sorry', and looked back out of the window.

The rest of the drive back was filled with silence. It seemed like Emmett was actually sulking over what had happened. Deep down, Emmett meant no harm, but sometimes he just didn't know when to shut up. It made me wonder just how many times he had taken a beating because of his mouth. There was no doubt in my mind that Jasper would happily hand out a grade A ass kicking when needed, which made me realize how close Jasper was to him and Peter. If it had been anyone else, I assumed they would have had a bullet in their head after the first warning, but Emmett seemed to have had many.

Did Jasper trust these two men with his life? How long had he known them? Peter, who had previously been working for Aro, seemed to have no former connection to Jasper, or should that be Jasper had no connection to Peter before. And Emmett? Emmett seemed to have done odd jobs for certain bosses over the years, more security work then anything else, and looking at the size at him it was easy to see why anyone would want to hire him. Before he joined up with Jasper Whitlock, his record was pretty clean. Other than the odd bust for possession of weed, he had been clean, until he teamed with Jasper. How did these three know each other? Better yet, how did they all become so close?

The car slowed down as we reached the front of the club before coming to a stop. Peter cut the engine and climbed out, followed by Emmett. Climbing out of the car, I stood on the pavement as Jasper walked around and took the keys off Peter. Turning, I went to follow Emmett into the club when Jasper called me back.

"Not you, Mase. You're coming with me," Jasper said as he flashed a cheeky grin and walked around the car to driver's side. Climbing in, Jasper started the engine and rolled down the passenger window. "Mase? Are you getting in?"

"Yeah, um, sorry," I mumbled as I opened the door. Jasper smiled as he pulled off the curb. "Where are we going?"

"Well," the grin on Jasper's face widened as he began to speak, "I have a shipment arriving this morning, and I want to be there when it comes in."

"An important shipment?" I asked feeling as though something wasn't adding up. If Jasper had a shipment coming in, then why was he going to see it? Surely, it made more sense to send one of other lads? And why bring me along? Jasper didn't exactly trust me, and for us to be going to get whatever shipment this was, alone together, just didn't add up.

"Very. I wanted to look over this one coming in," Jasper mused at me.

"So, why bring me along?" Jasper shrugged a little and tilted his head to the side, almost thinking of the best way to answer.

"Well, I could have brought Emmett with me, or Peter. But no, I wanted you to come with me," he answered with a smirk, yet not giving anything away.

Settling back into the seat, Jasper drove through the streets of Lyon, slowly making his way out of the city. The houses and shops soon disappeared, leaving behind the hustle and bustle city for the beautiful countryside. The radio was on low, playing a bunch of French songs that I had no idea what they were saying. Jasper, on the other hand, seemed to know what they were saying as he sung along in a low voice. His thumb drummed the steering wheel as he sang, completely lost in his own world.

I couldn't help but stare at him as his voice captivated me. It was so rich and smooth, and utterly sinful. Part of me wondered if Jasper was doing this on purpose. He knew I was attracted to him, and he also knew I didn't want anything between us. Though, as Jasper had stated to me before, he always gets what he wants, so was he doing this to wear me down? Again, the thought of leaving this mission was pushed to the forefront of my mind; heading back to HQ and giving them all I knew in the hope that it would take down everything they wanted. I knew that wouldn't be the case, yet I hoped it would be. They could always reassign an agent back here to finish off the mission. Though, it would be a lot of time, money and planning down the drain.

 _You're not fourteen; you can control yourself and not jump into his bed._ Mentally, I slapped myself.

"I didn't know you spoke French," I mumbled out.

"Well, I live in France; it would be rude not to speak it. You don't, I take it?"

"Nope, I took it at school, but never fully got the language." That was true. Though, I didn't bother telling him the handful of other languages I could speak and speak with ease. There was always something about speaking or learning to speak French that I found so hard. It just never gelled with me for some unknown reason.

"Are you seeing him again?" Jasper asked, changing the course of our conversation.

"Who?" Looking at him, I saw his eyes harden and narrow a fraction, before looking back on to the road.

"You know who. The guy you fucked, the guy I threw out of my club the other week. Are you seeing him again?" Jasper's icy tone cut through me. He hadn't forgotten Demetri then, and was clearly still pissed over the events that had taken place with him.

"Demetri?" Jasper nodded once, avoiding looking at me. "No, Demetri was a one off, though I am not sure just what it has to do with you anyway. Didn't you say who I fucked on my time was my business?"

"I did, and that's true, it is. But, I was only wondering, that was all, Mase. No need to get all defensive with me." He smiled, though I could see the clogs turning inside his head. Jasper was more than just asking.

"I thought you knew my whereabouts at all times?" I shot back making him snicker.

"That I do, though I was being polite. Anyway, we're here now," Jasper said as he cut the engine.

Looking around, I was a little unsure why we were here, deep in the countryside that held some stables. Looking at Jasper, who grinned at me like a kid on Christmas morning, I asked, "What are we doing here?"

"This, Mase, is where my shipment is arriving, or should have arrived by now. Come on." With that, Jasper opened the car door and got out.

Slowly sliding out of the car, I followed Jasper down the courtyard, passing barns and stables. As we turned the corner, revealing a whole host of stables, I spotted a large, jet black horse. Jasper's grin grew even more upon seeing the horse that was walking, along with a handler, towards us.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Jasper whispered in awe.

"Err, yeah, I guess so," I answered completely dumbfounded that this was the shipment Jasper had been talking about.

Coming face to face with the horse, I watched as Jasper got closer and closer until his face was inches way from the horse. Stroking the horse, Jasper whispered things in its ear as his eyes shone with love. Turning his head to look at me, he arched a perfect blonde eyebrow my way.

"You look a little surprised, Mase. You didn't think my shipment was something else, did you?" he smirked in his usual cocky tone he had when he knew he was right about something.

Forced to admit that he was right, I watched as Jasper chuckled and moved away from the horse towards me. Coming close to my ear, Jasper hummed low in my ear and said, "Mase, I don't trust you enough to handle anything of that importance, but dragging you out here was worth it to see the look on your pretty face." Unable to stop the shiver that rippled its way throughout my body as Jasper's warm breath fanned my neck, I prayed that I could get control over my body.

"Want to ride me, Mase?" Jasper mused with his eyes darkening.

"Excuse me?" It was more breathless than anything else and I cursed myself for allowing him to take control of me once again.

"I said, do you want to ride with me?" his tone was amused, no doubt enjoying my internal battle.

"That's not what you said," I retorted.

With a shrug of the shoulders and a cocky grin, Jasper replied, "Yes or no, Mase."

As tempting as it was to go riding with Jasper, I had to turn him down. Though he had said he would back off, his sudden comment about riding him had made it all too clear that he had no intention of backing off at all.

"No thanks." Jasper smiled at my reply.

"Why? Surely you're not scared of a horse?" Jasper asked, smirking at me. "No, I don't think it's that, is it, Mase?" Jasper moved closer to me and walked around to my back. Pressing himself flushed against my back, I felt his warm breath on my neck. "You're scared of being alone with me, aren't you? But you're not scared of me hurting you, no; you're scared I may end up fucking you."

"Not at all," I said, struggling to hold my voice straight.

"We both know you're lying, Mase. Sooner or later you'll cave and admit you want me," he purred in my ear.

"I doubt that, as I don't bottom," I stated as Jasper pressed his hard cock against my ass.

"We'll see about that, babe," he said and with a parting kiss on my cheek, Jasper moved from behind me, "Get to know Ace a little more, Mase, while I change."

"Ace? You named the horse Ace?"

"Yes, he raced as The Ace of Spades before I pulled him off the track." Jasper smiled. "Have fun."

I watched on as Jasper strutted his way across the courtyard and out of sight. Leaning against the wall of one of the stables, I watched the stable boy place the saddle on the horse and ready it for Jasper. Having never been around horses, I had no idea what he was doing, or better yet what most of the equipment was called. Soon, I began to wonder just what I was meant to do when Jasper took off to ride his horse. I doubted that anything here would lead to anything. From the looks of things it seemed clean cut and all aboveboard.

During my inner musing, I spotted Jasper walking back towards me. The fine tailored suit, that fit him perfectly, was replaced with a pair of old, faded jeans that sat low on his hips and a tight T-shirt. His hair was pulled back off face and tied up in a pony tail. Finishing off his new attire was a pair of black, old and battered cowboy boots. This certainly didn't seem like the same Jasper Whitlock that I had seen moments ago. He looked so much more relaxed and carefree out of the expensive tailored suits. Seeing him like this made me wonder what Jasper was hiding in his closet.

"You're staring," Jasper smirked out as he got closer to me.

"You look different," I replied trying to keep my eyes from roaming his form.

"I don't live in suits, Mase," Jasper said as he turned around in a circle. If I thought Jasper's ass looked good in the suits, I was not prepared for how good it looked in his low hip sitting jeans. "Something caught your fancy, Mase?" Jasper spoke as his eyes traveled down my body.

"I don't want you, Jasper," I stated matter of fact at him, which made Jasper snort.

"Oh, really? So, you're not hard for me right now?" Jasper climbed up on his horse and looked down at me. "I'm not blind." Smirking at me, he took the riding crop from where it was hanging on the saddle horn. Raising it slightly, he winked at me and tapped the horse on the rump, riding off and leaving me standing next to the stables.


	7. Chapter 7

Within thirty minutes of Jasper going horseback riding, the stables were swarming with police. Both uniformed and non-uniformed police were searching the stables looking for something. Leaning against the stable wall, I watched them tear the place apart. Chances were if they haven't been to the club yet, they soon would be.

Having already called Jasper to let him know the stables were being raided, I waited for him to return while the police brought out files of paper and other boxes. The detective in charge of the raid had already asked me questions over the stables and the comings and goings of this place. Having never been here before today, I couldn't tell them anything. Though, even if I did know something, the chances of me telling them anything were small.

"Just what the fuck is going on!?" Jasper suddenly shouted as he dismounted from his horse.

"Ah, Mr. Whitlock. Detective Swan," he said while flashing his badge.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are! What the hell are you doing on my land?" Jasper demanded in a fierce tone.

"We have reason to believe that you are behind the murder of Sam Uley."

"Murder? You have a body?" Jasper asked while crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you have a warrant for this?"

"Mr. Uley has been reported missing. We have reason to believe that you're behind his sudden disappearance," Detective Swan informed Jasper.

"And what reason is that exactly?" Jasper asked while watching the officers carry out more files. "I expect those files back by the end of the day, Detective. There is nothing here that even remotely relates to Mr. Uley."

"It's no secret that Mr. Uley has been involved with you at some point. Relations turned sour, perhaps?" Jasper smirked at Detective Swan. "I know you have something to do with his disappearance, or should I say murder?"

"You have nothing to back up those types of allegations, Detective. You're wasting your time and mine."

"We'll see about that. Would you like to see the warrant now for Spindle? You're hiding something and I'm going to find it." Jasper rolled his eyes at Detective Swan.

"You have a warrant for Spindle? Well isn't that just fucking peachy? Good look trying to find something. I do find this strange behavior, terrorizing a local businessman," Jasper answered.

I couldn't help but think of how hot he looked right now, angered by the police and dressed down out of his suits. Jasper's demeanor hadn't faltered since he got off the horse. Even having his stables raided hadn't broken his stride. He acted and looked as though he had nothing to hide, and while I knew Spindle was clean, the murder had taken place there. There was no doubt that Jasper had already covered his back more times over in the event that this took place.

"Mr. Whitlock, we both know that you are not the local businessman you claim to be," Detective Swan pressed. Jasper smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

"Rumors. I've brought a lot of business into this city, you can't deny that. Now Detective, get the hell off my land, as your boys are not finding anything of any sort here." Jasper and Detective Swan seemed to stare each other down for a few moments.

"Boy's," Detective Swan called, stopping the raid, "No doubt we'll see you at Spindle shortly as that is our next stop. I'm almost certain you'll be around to watch that raid." With a sly smile, Detective Swan made his way to his awaiting vehicle.

Jasper watched on as the cars slowly left the stables and started their journey towards the club. His eyes narrowed as Detective Swan passed us standing at the side of the stables. Jasper let out a frustrated sigh before turning to look at me.

"Did you call Emmett?" Jasper barked at me.

"Yes. He knows they're making their way there next."

"Good. Key's," he asked while holding his hand out. Looking him up, he said, "Now, Mase. I don't have time for silly games."

"I was just wondering if you were going to get changed." Jasper shook his head at me as he pulled the keys out of my hand.

"No, I'll change back at the club. I want to be there while they tear it apart," he said as he made his way to his car.

"Tear it apart? You think they'll rip the place up?" I asked as I climbed into the car and Jasper floored it out of the stables.

"I don't think they will, I know they will. It's not the first time I have been raided, Mase. The question is, who is behind it?"

"You think someone put them up to this?" Jasper tilted his head slightly and nodded.

"You know, for someone who seems to have intelligence, you also seem very dumb when it comes to raids," Jasper stated.

"Excuse me for not being on the mob scene before." Expecting some kind of funny look from Jasper, I was shocked to see him smile and chuckle slightly.

"True, I guess you are a little green around the edges. They don't just come and raid for no reason. They have to have had leads to lead them to me or a tip off. I'm willing to bet this was more of a tip off than a lead."

"Any idea who it is?" I asked. Jasper nodded, but didn't say anything. Pushing a little more, I asked, "Who?"

"Now, that would be telling. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, I might need your arbutus."

Jasper said no more on the matter, and made it clear he no longer wished to continue this further. By the time we reached Spindle, the place was swarming with more cops. Pulling up at the curb, Jasper got and made his way into the club, completely bypassing Detective Swan who was smiling widely. Entering the club, I noticed Garrett, Peter and Emmett were already waiting for Jasper's arrival.

Looking around the club that was full of the sounds of smashing and things being broken, I saw the full extent of this raid. Unlike the stable raid where things had been left in check, the club was being broken down. Tables and chairs were turned over, seat covers ripped out and panels had been removed off the wall.

They seemed to be pretty certain that Jasper was hiding something here. And the way they were ripping the place to shreds, they seemed intent on finding something. Jasper watched on, his face displaying his anger, with narrow eyes and a hard set jaw, as they went to work.

"What do we have here, Mr. Whitlock?" Detective Swan suddenly announced holding up a tiny clear bag with one tiny white pill inside.

"Wow, all of this, for that?" Peter remarked.

"If there is one, there is more. Mr. Whitlock, you do realize it's against the law to have drugs inside this club?"

"I'm well aware of what the laws are, Detective. I'm sure if you raid every club in this city you will find some form of drugs. It's a nightclub and while I take every possible means to keep my club drug free, they do get in. I'm willing to bet you found that stuck down the back of the chair, correct?" Jasper replied almost smugly.

"We did. It will be sent to the lab for testing to find out exactly what sort of drugs this club is milling."

"Milling? Detective, if that is the only sign of drugs you found, that also happened to be found down the back of a chair, then I would hardly class this place as milling anything. You have nothing on me, and you know it. The place is clean. Now, unless you want to start tearing up the floorboards, I suggest you leave and take your lap dogs with you," Jasper said never breaking eye contact with Detective Swan.

"I know you have something to do with his disappearance, call it a hunch, but you are behind this."

"Hunches don't hold up in a court of law, evidence does and you don't have any. I suggest the next time you get a tip off you check it out first before you come charging in and ripping the place apart," Jasper stated.

"A tip off? I never said what led us here, did I?" Detective Swan fired back.

"Call it a hunch. Anything you have removed, file wise, I want it back by the end of the day. Or should I send my accountant to the local cop shop when my books need doing?" Jasper mused.

Detective Swan stared at Jasper before turning on his heel and walking back out of the club, closely followed by the rest of the police officers that had been on the raid. Silence fell throughout the club, almost as though everyone was taking in the damage. Jasper looked far from amused that his club had been turned over to such a degree that the place had been trashed.

"Emmett, get on the phone. I want clean up in here now. This place better be up and running again in the next few days. Garrett, Peter, track down where Billy Black is and Harry Clearwater. I want to get to the bottom of this today. Mase, come with me," Jasper ordered.

Jasper hadn't even finished talking before Emmett was on the phone and sorting out the place being cleaned up. Following Jasper, I expected him to head upstairs to his office. Instead, Jasper walked through the cellar doors. Reaching the main cellar, Jasper pulled up the loading bay shutters and walked outside.

Standing back a couple of feet, I watched as Jasper pulled out a couple of empty beer bottles and spirit bottles from the bin. Walking back into the loading bay, Jasper lined up the spirit bottles against the wall and placed the beer bottles off to the side. Walking back to the loading bay doors, I noticed that Jasper's car had been pulled up outside.

Garrett climbed out with a nod to Jasper and disappeared back through the cellar doors and into the club. Walking to his car, Jasper opened the glove compartment and pulled out a gun. Slamming the door shut, he walked back to me, loading the chamber and taking the safety off.

"You know how to shoot, Mase?" Jasper asked.

"Been to a firing range a couple of times," I answered with a shrug.

"Here, safety is off. Just point, aim and shoot at the bottles," he said as he handed me the gun.

Looking down at the gun, I wondered why Jasper would possibly hand me a gun now. After all, my recruitment into the mob world had only been a few weeks ago and today was my first real day working with Jasper.

"And how do you know I'm not going to turn the gun on you?" Jasper laughed at my question.

"Because, Mase, you had the perfect chance to show me to the cops and you didn't, that earned you a small bit of trust," he grinned. "Besides, I don't think you're that stupid to try and kill me, not when you are well aware of the boys lurking. You'd never make it out alive. Now, point, aim and shoot."

Holding the gun, I pointed it at the bottles that lined the wall. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me, watching everything I did. Aiming the gun, I pulled the trigger back and fired. The shot of the gun echoed in the cellar followed seconds later by the smash of the bottle as the bullet hit it. Taking aim at the next bottle, I did the same thing and continued to do this until all the bottles along the wall were left smashed and broken on the floor.

"Well done, you seem to be a natural," Jasper said while clapping. _That, and the fact that I've been trained how to hit targets._ I thought to myself as Jasper lined up the beer bottles. "Let's see how well you get on with a smaller bottle."

Aiming the gun at the beer bottles, I pulled the trigger back and fired. The bottle smashed into pieces as the bullet shot through it. Moving to the next one, I did the same thing until all the bottles joined the spirit bottles in a crumbled mess of broken glass on the floor.

"Anything else you want me to shoot?" I smirked out at Jasper who was sitting on one of the larger beer barrels.

"Nope, I think you showed me you can shoot and hit your targets. I am wondering how you learned though? It seems you've had more experience than a few goes at a shooting range. Care to share?" Jasper pressed as he jumped down from the barrel and walked towards me.

"I never said how many lessons I took at the range. Besides, my uncle was big on hunting and I used to tag along when I was teenager." Jasper thought for a moment before smiling.

"Fox hunting?"

"Yes, my uncle married into money. His wife's family was really into it, so he used to go and asked me to tag along so he didn't feel completely out of his depth there," I replied smoothly.

"They're a different breed entirely, a bunch of stuck up twats with nothing better to do if you ask me. I can hardly see you fitting into the sport of it. You seem too down to earth and not stuck up," he smirked out making me chuckle.

"Neither is my uncle, hence why he asked me to go. It was fun, laughing at them taking it seriously, but I did enjoy it. So I took some lessons at one of the ranges when I didn't go along with my uncle."

"Bit of a thrill isn't it, holding something so powerful and deadly, and feeling it in your hand as the shot gets fired? I can certainly understand why you sought out some lessons. It's almost as though you were looking for something to take away that itch," he said as he placed the safety on and tucked it in the back of his jeans,

"Guess you're right. I never really thought about it like that." Just then Peter came into the cellar.

"Billy Black is out of town, his son Jacob is running things. We're still trying to track down Harry Clearwater. Garrett has taken over for Emmett for the time being," Peter informed Jasper.

"Looks like Jacob Black is where we are heading. Where's Billy Black gone?" Jasper asked as he began to walk through the cellar and back into the club.

"Not sure, all we know is he jetted off late last night. Sure Jacob will soon tell us if we put enough pressure on him," Peter almost smirked out.

"I want you two and Emmett ready and in the car in ten," Jasper shouted as he turned and headed up the stairs.

Peter nodded at Jasper, and smirked at me. "I take it you're a dab hand with a gun then, judging by the mess in there."

"Yeah, I know a thing or two. Not sure how good I am when the object is moving but standing still I have a good shot." Peter nodded knowingly, "So, how long will it take to sort out the mess in here?"

"A couple of days. The boys did a number, but most of it is just mess by the looks of it. Did they leave the stables in a mess?" Peter asked as we made our way out the club.

"Not really from the looks of it, though I didn't go inside any of the buildings." Peter nodded, and signaled to Emmett that we were due to leave.

"You met Jacob Black the other week, didn't you?" Peter asked and I nodded in response. "Arrogant little kid who needs a good kicking."

Climbing into the back of the car with Emmett and Peter, we waited on Jasper returning. A few moments later, Jasper appeared dressed once again in his tailored suit that fit him perfectly. Getting in, Peter started the engine as Jasper took out a gun and a fresh clip. Sliding the clip into the gun, he loaded the chamber and handed it to me.

"Just in case you need it," he said with a slight smile.

Taking the gun from Jasper, I stuck it in the back of my trousers and pulled my shirt over it. The atmosphere in the car had become tense. Emmett seemed to have lost his playful nature, and while he was clearly looking forward to whatever may come of this, he had taken on a more serious nature to him. The ride to Billy Black's restaurant was silent. Though Jasper seemed to be more relaxed on the outside, he certainly wasn't happy. His hair was out now and rested against his jaw, and even though his hair was in the way, I could still see the hard set line of jaw.

Coming to a halt outside the restaurant, we left the car in silence. Jasper made the first move into the club, with Emmett and Peter flanking him and me walking behind. There was a certain buzz to this, different from anything else I had done before. Yes, I had gone on raids, been armed and been in gun blazes, but never on the wrong side. It added to it, and made it that little bit more exciting.

Pushing open the double doors, Jasper stepped inside the quiet and almost empty bar as there were only two couples in the restaurant. Looking at the couples, Jasper smiled and turned his attention to the corner booth where the top of Jacob's head could be seen. Walking through the restaurant, Peter made a quiet comment to the couples to leave now.

"Jacob Black," Jasper said as he sat down across from Jacob.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked while he wiped his mouth on the napkin and pushed his empty plate away.

"I'm looking for Billy," Jasper said, placing his clasped hands on the table.

"He's not in town," Jacob spat as he picked up his beer.

"I know. What I want to know is where he is and when he is coming back."

"Like I would tell you that." Jasper smirked at Jacob's words and sat back in the booth.

"No, I suppose you're not going to tell me freely, are you?" Jasper mused. "Maybe you know why my club was raided this morning?"

Jacob snorted , "Sorry to hear about that. I guess this is what happens when you move in on someone else's turf."

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "You see, Jacob, I didn't move in on anyone's "turf". I saw an opening in the market and I took it. You and your father are small businessmen trying to make it big, and my being here has pissed off a few people. It comes with the nature of the game," Jasper smirked and leaned forward again. "So, you wouldn't have anything to do with the raid? And your father hightailing it out of here is purely coincidental?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jacob spat

"Really? Funny how he has disappeared and his chum is nowhere to be found. Start talking Jacob, now!" Jasper demanded.

"You really think I'm -" Jacob's words were cut off by Jasper leaning over and grabbing a fist full of Jacob's hair and smashing his face on the table, breaking his nose.

"Em, make sure there isn't anyone else in here and lock the doors. We are going to have a more personal chat with Jacob."

XXXXX

Ten minutes later, the doors to the restaurant were locked and the blinds were closed. Jacob had been bound and tied to a chair in the center of the room. Jasper pulled out a chair and spun it round, sitting down with the back of the chair against his chest with his gun resting lazily in his hand as he smiled at Jacob.

"Start talking, Jacob!" Jasper demanded.

"I don't know anything, I swear."

"Bullshit! You know more than you are letting on. Who tipped them off?"

"I don't know."

"You do! Now, tell me. Was it Harry? Your father? Who?"

"I swear, I don't know who it was. We knew it was happening, that's all I know."

Jasper stood up and moved towards Jacob. "I will not ask you again, who tipped them off?"

"I told you, I don't kn-" Smack. Jasper's fist connected across the bridge of Jacob's nose.

"Last warning or you are about to find out how much it hurts to be knee capped," Jasper threatened, while loading his gun and placing it above Jacob's left knee. "I'm not playing games, Jacob. I hear this is very painful, your call."

"What makes you so sure I-" The gun went off, shooting Jacob in his left knee. "FUCK!" Jacob screamed as blood began to pour from the wound.

"Who? Or I'll do the other one."

"Shit, man, come on, I'm just a kid," Jacob pleaded, making Jasper snort.

"If you're big enough to play a man's game, Jacob, then you are big enough to take the punishment. Now who tipped them off?"

"Harry, Harry Clearwater."

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jasper mused. "But, something isn't right. Why did your dad go AWOL?"

"I don't know!"

"You're lying again. Your dad tipped them off, didn't he?" Jasper spat in Jacob's face.

"No. All I know is that my dad and Harry talked about Sam's disappearance and assumed you were behind it. That's all I know, I swear!"

"Very good, Jacob, you're not as dumb as you look," Jasper smiled and fired the gun into Jacob's other knee. Jacob's screams echoed in the empty restaurant.

"Wh... What did yo.. you do that for?" Jacob asked through his tears and screams.

"Why? Because you lied, and because I don't like you." Clicking the safety back on, Jasper tucked his gun away. "Emmett, Peter. Drag this low of piece of fucking scum out of here and put him out the back, Mase? Come with me."

Following Jasper, we walked to the car. Jasper popped the boot and pulled out two large petrol cans. Handing me one, Jasper walked back inside the club. Even though I knew what he was doing, there was still a part of me that was wondering why he would go to such lengths over a tip off? Torching the place seemed far too extreme for me, and would surely just open up the battlefield for them to do the same to Jasper's club.

"Mase!" Jasper growled out, "In here now!"

Following orders, I walked into the club carrying one of the petrol cans. Jasper had taken off his jacket and was in the process of smashing up the chairs. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his hair a tousled mess. All in all, Jasper pissed off was one hot looking Jasper. I had to stop this! Jasper was off limits, no matter how badly I wanted him, I couldn't have him. Somehow I was going to have to find a way to either put some distance between us or get off the mission, there was only so much a man could take before he cracked.

"Carry on staring at me like that, and I will fuck you over the table before I torch the place," Jasper said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I wasn't staring at you," I lied making Jasper snort.

"Of course not," he brushed off in an aggravated tone. "Petrol, pour it, now!"

Taking the petrol cap off the can, I began pouring the petrol over the place as Jasper did the same. Pretty soon the restaurant was covered in petrol and the fumes were starting to give me a headache. Throwing the now empty can in the middle of the room, Jasper did the same and picked up his suit jacket. Tossing it over his shoulder, Jasper pulled out a box of matches and moved to the back doors. Waiting for me to move out of the doors, Jasper lit the match and threw it in before moving out of there. Coming outside, Jacob was still tied to the chair with Emmett and Peter standing either side of him. Jasper smirked at Jacob as the restaurant went up in flames.

Grabbing hold of a crying Jacob's face, Jasper leaned forward and said, "Take a good long fucking look. You wanna play fucking ball with me, I will destroy you in seconds." Jacob spat in Jasper's face.

"You'll pay for this," Jacob threatened.

Wiping his face, Jasper chuckled, "Oh really? And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Jasper smirked out as the windows shattered with an explosion. "Tell you're father and that fat lump Clearwater, that if they so much as breathe my name to any fucking pig, none of you will live to see the end of the week. Do not play this game with me, Jacob. You will lose."


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett was practically bouncing with excitement in the 4X4, following the turn of events in Billy Black's restaurant and now the prospect of seeing Harry Clearwater. Jasper and Peter were sitting closer to one another in the back, whispering quietly in hushed tones. I was unsure just what they were talking about; it was both too quiet and too fast for me to pick it up.

The atmosphere in the car was tense following the incident with Jacob Black. Jasper was beyond pissed. You could almost feel his anger rolling off him in thick waves as the car sped down towards Harry's car lot. Jasper was, without a doubt, planning his next move and the next two after that.

There was no telling what Billy Black would do next, not to mention Harry Clearwater. Of course, Billy wouldn't go running to the police over this matter, he would risk too much if they were to become any more involved then they already were. Billy didn't need the cops snooping around, his business would crumble and, not to mention, he would be faced with a nice prison sentence. I couldn't know for sure, but I had a strong feeling that his cover wasn't as water tight as Jasper's.

With Jasper and Peter sitting next to each other, talking fast and in hushed tones, I wasn't sure what they were plotting, but knowing Jasper it wasn't going to be pretty. He wanted the matter dealt with now, words like 'moving', 'completed' and 'ended' were being repeated. I knew Jasper had a drug shipment due to touch the docks this evening, yet I wasn't sure when. The information had come a little too late to clarify when, where and what it was. The shipment, if it was in fact drugs, would be hitting the streets by sunrise at the very latest.

Shipments came in all the time for Jasper, both legal and illegal. Without the information at hand, there was no way I could stop the shipment from arriving. Border patrol would not stop every single shipment coming in unless they were sure that it contained something illegal. Whatever was arriving this evening, and on top of today's events, was causing Jasper a great deal of stress. He wanted to make sure that his transaction with the shipment went without a hitch.

"Boss? We're here," Emmett announced as the car came to a stop.

Looking out the window, I noticed we had stopped outside of a used car dealership. The cars that sat on the lot were at least ten years old, and none of them held any value or were classics. Unable to stop myself at the sight of it, I snorted, which earned a grin from Jasper.

"Boys, lets get to work," Jasper demanded as he exited the car.

Climbing out, Jasper popped the boot and pulled out a sledgehammer. He passed one to me, Emmett and Peter, before slamming the boot down and walking through the lot with Peter and Emmett at his flanks.

"Harry!" Jasper shouted as he stopped in the middle of the lot. "Come out now, before I do some damage!"

Jasper stayed relaxed and composed, staring right ahead at the office door on the car lot, waiting for Harry to come out. Emmett was already swinging his sledgehammer around, waiting to start hitting something, while Peter had his resting on his shoulder.

"Harry, I will not warn you again. Come out now, before I do damage." Jasper nodded at Emmett, who began smashing the hood of a car creating deep dents in the bodywork. "Last chance, Harry!"

Jasper stared dead ahead, watching, waiting and planning. Emmett, who was now uncontrollable with excitement, was slamming into his next target. Jasper seemed to pay no mind to it, instead he began walking towards the office door. Pulling his gun out of his jacket, he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Mason?" One word to me, and his head was back looking at the door.

Taking note, I began to follow Jasper as he crept cautiously towards the office. Stopping just short of the door, Jasper looked at me, and nodded, before kicking the door down. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting behind that door, whether it was a load of Harry's boys sitting in wait or not, I do know I wasn't expecting this.

Jasper became frozen to the spot, as he took in the scene before. Everything was gone. Harry, who it would seem was a lot smarter than Billy, had moved shop leaving a few cars behind that were worth nothing. Looking at Jasper, I could see his body begin to shake with rage. He had, just as I had, been expecting Harry to be there, or one of his goons. Seeing the place completely empty, with all files gone, meant that this trip was now redundant. There was no point in ripping this place apart if Harry had moved on to another spot, it would only be wasting Jasper's time.

Turning on his heel, Jasper, marched past me with a murderous look across his face. I had seen Jasper pissed off before, but right now I don't think pissed off even began to cover what he was feeling.

"Harry's cleared out!" Jasper shouted, stopping Emmett and Peter from their work. "Keys, now!" he demanded. "Get down to the docks now. I want that shipment in before anyone can fuck with it. I lose that shipment and someone will lose their fucking balls, do I make myself clear?"

Not giving them time to answer, Jasper walked towards the car and got in. The car shot off seconds later, tires screeching across the tarmac as he went. I looked over to Peter, who just shrugged his shoulders and began making phone calls as Emmett slapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper has gone to fuck someone. It's his stress relief. He's off cooling off and we are heading down to the docks," Emmett informed me as he sat on the hood of one of the cars. "I do wonder though," he mumbled more to himself. "Why Jasper left you here?"

"What do you mean? Left me here?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you two give each other when the other isn't looking." Emmett beamed at me, like he had figured out something amazing.

"There is nothing going on between Jasper and me, Emmett. Sorry to disappoint you." Walking off, I headed towards where Peter was standing.

I couldn't help but let Emmett's words effect me. Sure, there was nothing between us, and there never would be, I was here to bring him down and nothing more. Yet, knowing he was off to go fuck a guy into next week hurt. Trying to push off the feeling, I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground.

"Shipment is on time. They dock in twenty," Peter said as a black 4X4 with tinted windows pulled up.

"What are we doing with Mason?" Emmett asked as he walked across the lot towards us.

"We'll drop him off," Peter answered with a smile. "You get the night off, Mason. Go and find some pretty boy and fuck it out of your system."

"What is with you guys being so concerned with me and fucking?" I asked as Emmett snickered, earning himself a dirty look from Peter.

"I still say they need to fuck each other and all will be good."

"Emmett, what have you been told about this shit?" Peter asked. Emmett grinned and opened the door to the 4X4.

"I have money on this shit," he declared.

Rolling my eyes at Emmett, I got in the back of the 4X4 and ignored everyone inside while my mind went on some roller-coaster ride. Emmett's words of having a bet, him mentioning Jasper fucking someone, and mentioning Jasper period, my feelings for him and the shipment, all battled to be my focus.

What I should have been doing was listening in, seeing if I could find out what was coming in and where it was going. I should have been gaining more and looking at a way to make this shipment stick to Jasper, if it was illegal. Yet, what I was doing was sulking.

The ride back to my apartment was short. The 4x4 had moved quickly through the streets in order to drop me off and make it to the docks in time for the arrival. There was no doubt in my mind that there was already another team waiting for it to arrive. Jasper had men working for him all over. Whatever was coming in was important to him if he had Peter and Emmett oversee it.

Cursing myself for not taking better notes in the car ride of what it was, I made a mental note to check the drug distributions in the area tomorrow morning. By then it would be too late, but I would at least know that Jasper was still controlling the majority of the drug distribution.

Climbing out the car, I mumbled my goodbyes, hearing Emmett's piss talking about Jasper and me. Brushing it off, I made my way into the apartment complex and headed to my door. Unlocking the front door and walking in, I closed it behind me with a sigh and dropped the keys on the side table.

Flicking the light on, I jumped slightly as I noticed Jasper sitting on sofa. Blinking a few times, I tried to figure out how he got in when the door was still locked. Jasper made no attempt to talk to me, instead he chose to just stare at me. His jacket was off, and thrown over the back of a chair. He was leaning forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees with a bottle of beer in his hands.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" I finally managed to ask.

"Doesn't matter how, the fact is, I got in. End of discussion," Jasper said before taking a long swig of his beer.

"You just came into my home, unannounced and you're not even going to tell me how?" I snapped as I made my way towards him.

"Got you a beer," he said as he pointed to the beer bottles lining the coffee table. "Sit fucking down, Mas. I can assure you that nothing has been touched or looked through, I'm here to talk."

"Talk? Thought you went off to fuck some stress out of you." Jasper smirked at me, all too knowing about the fact that Emmett had passed on this information and it had gotten to me.

"I did. That was my plan. I told you before, fucking is a good stress relief and right now, I am under a lot of it," he answered as he sat back on the sofa and continued to stare at me.

"Did you?" _You just asked him if he fucked someone. Way to go, Edward. Nothing says I'm jealous than damn right accusing._

"Would you be bothered if I had?"

"No, not in the slightest. Who you fuck is up to you," I replied as I sat down and picked up a beer, hoping that I had actually sounded as though I didn't give a shit.

"You're lying, Mas. It would bother you." Jasper's smugness rolled off him in thick waves, lining the room with it.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You know I like you, I'm not denying I like you," he answered. "But to answer your question, I thought about it, but I didn't go through with it. I figured I could fuck you instead."

"And who says I want to fuck you?"

"I'm tired of playing your bullshit games with you, Mas. Just cave already, I know you want to," Jasper snickered out.

"Well, you're gonna be tired for a long time," I answered. "Besides, you don't bottom and neither do I."

"We'll see about that one." Jasper stood from his spot on the sofa and moved towards me. "Admit it, you've thought about me and you together, fucking."

"So what if I have? I don't deny you're good looking." Sighing, my eyes ran up Jasper's body as he stood in front of me. "I don't want you, Jasper."

As the words left my mouth, I saw a flicker of hurt cross his eyes before he masked himself again and placed his half drunk bottle of beer on the coffee table. Watching him closely, I expected to see him grab his jacket and leave; instead I found his hands on my shoulders pushing me back further into the sofa.

Not saying a word, he took the beer bottle out of my hands and placed it next to his. Jasper moved slowly, and cautiously, taking hold of my wrists as he straddled my waist. Keeping hold of my wrists, we stared at each other. His warm, beer fuelled breath fanned my face.

"No more games, Mas," he whispered before crashing his lips to mine.

Releasing my wrists from his grasp, my lips parted on their own accord, allowing his tongue to brush against mine as his arms went around my neck. My hands rested on the base of his back, pulling him closer to me as our lips moved perfectly with each other's. Our tongues brushed and lapsed, tasting one another slowly, as though it was the first time we had kissed.

Rocking my hips against his ass, I could feel Jasper begin to harden and press against my stomach. Squeezing his arse cheeks hard in my hands, Jasper growled into my mouth and became more dominating in the kiss. Lips, teeth, and tongues clashed in some primal battle. Hands gripped and tugged at one another, pulling clothing up and allowing fingertips to touch each other's skin.

Giving into my need, my fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt just as his phone rang. Breaking apart, Jasper's cheeks were flushed pink as he panted slightly.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Jasper cursed as he dug his phone out of his pocket. "This better be fucking good, Emmett," he snapped out down the phone.

Climbing off me, I watched Jasper walk towards the window and look out over the night's sky. "Tell that son of bitch not to fucking mess with me tonight. I am in no fucking mood." Jasper turned and looked at me, winking despite the ever growing pissed off look he had on his face. "Do not make me come fucking down there. I turn up there and some fucker is gonna have a fucking bad day. Do I make myself clear, Emmett?" Jasper's chest heaved with anger as he spoke. "Good, make sure it touches base."

Jasper snapped the phone shut and threw it on the sofa. I watched as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Trouble?" I asked leaning forward and picking up my beer.

"Just some cunt that thinks he can pull one over on me," he breathed out before opening his eyes and smiling at me. "Now, where were we?"

Opening my mouth to answer, I was cut off by Jasper's phone going again. He growled out loudly, snatching the phone off the sofa. "What the fuck now?" Jasper began to pace the room as he listened. "Are you fucking incapable of sorting this out?" he snapped. "You and I are going to have a long fucking talk, Emmett. I'm on my way, and this better be worth my fucking time." Snapping his phone shut, he shoved it in his pocket and picked up his jacket.

"Bad news?"

"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. If the fucking moron thought more about his job than pussy, I wouldn't be having this problem." Throwing on his jacket, he picked up his beer and downed it. Getting to my feet, I went to walk Jasper to the door, unsure of what to actually do next. "We will continue this later, babe." Jasper pressed his lips softly against mine, just once, before he walked out the door.

XXXXXXX

The following morning, I found myself standing in Jasper's office with slightly bruised and swollen lips. I had been expecting Emmett to pass comment, considering Jasper's lips weren't much better, but he never so much as raised an eyebrow.

Word of Billy Black's restaurant going up in flames and his son being knee capped had spread around the underground like wild fire. Everybody knew that Jasper was behind it. Even if they hadn't heard it from Billy or Jacob Black, it was obvious that Jasper was the man to blame. Since it had gone down, people were slowly distancing themselves, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire that was bound to take place.

Jasper had been waiting for Billy Black to show his face, or at the very least, Harry Clearwater. Four days had passed since Billy Black's restaurant had been torched and Jasper was growing impatient. A tip off had been given to Jasper, that Billy was intending to make his way here today. The tip off had come from an unreliable source, and even though it was unreliable, Jasper was taking no chances. He had Emmett, Peter, Garret, and me sitting in his office waiting to see if this tip off was going to come to light or not.

The club was still closed following the raid, which wasn't helping Jasper's bad mood. Jasper had wanted the club to be back open and turning over a profit by now, and the delay in it re-opening was having an effect on us all.

"Looks like we got trouble," Peter said as he looked at the CCTV monitor, showing Billy Black and two of his lackeys walking into the club.

"About time. Emmett, open the door. Let's not delay this any longer," Jasper ordered as he straightened his suit jacket.

Within minutes of Emmett opening the door, footsteps could be heard coming up the staircase, followed by Billy Black and two others walking into the office. Billy looked round the room, before settling his eyes on Jasper. Smirking, Jasper looked at the two guys Billy Black had brought with him. In all fairness, the two looked like local druggies who were doing this for an extra score more than anything else.

Walking to the desk, Billy dropped a large brown envelope on it. Jasper looked at the envelope and back to Billy who now had his hands resting on the desk looking down at Jasper. Relaxing back in the chair, Jasper smirked and picked up the envelope.

"And this is?" he asked, not bothering to open it.

"The bill. How much it's going to cost me to reopen the restaurant and Jacob's medical bill," Billy seethed. "You knee capped my son, how dare you?"

"Firstly, this bill? Well, you have a better chance of Jacob competing for Olympic gold than you do of me paying out. And, as for Jacob? He was given many chances to tell me what I needed, he didn't, so I made him talk," Jasper answered in a calm tone, yet full of authority.

"He's just a boy!" Billy screamed at Jasper causing him to chuckle.

"Well, if you are going to leave a boy to play a man's game, then don't come crying when he gets hurt. Thing is, Billy, thanks to your son, he happened to inform me just who gave the tip off about Sam. So, you being here right now is either incredibility stupid or you have some nerve," he said.

"You should know that I'll extract my revenge for what you have done to my son," Billy threatened.

Jasper rose from his chair, placing his hands on the table and locking eyes with Billy Black. "Don't make threats you cannot keep, Billy. You're playing a dangerous game with me, one in which you would be wise to back away from before you get hurt."

"I'll make sure that this threat isn't empty, Jasper," Billy almost growled back, making Jasper smirk once more.

"Oh, really? You mean you want to come and play with the big boys?" Jasper laughed slightly, a sickening and cruel laugh. "You don't have the balls or the power to play my games."

"That's what you think, Whitlock. I'll make you pay, mark my words and watch your back." Billy moved back from the table slightly. "You're out of your depth."

"Really?" Jasper snickered. "Yet, you're the one that went running off to the police with a tip off? Billy, did you really think you could do that and not feel my wrath from it? If you did, you're dumber than I gave you credit for."

"It was an easy way for you to leave, and you failed to do so." Jasper picked up the brown envelope, and thrust it at Billy Black.

"Get out of my office, Billy. If it's war you want, it's war you'll get." Billy snatched the envelope out of Jasper's hand. "Remember I offered you a get out when you're begging and pleading for your sad life."

Billy glanced around the room, marking us all, before looking at the two guys he had brought with him. "I wouldn't, if I were you. You're out numbered and these two look as though the only thing they can shoot is a needle into their arms," Jasper spat.

Tension rose inside the office. Jasper never moved an inch, as he kept his eyes locked on Billy. Billy's eyes roamed the room, once again weighing his options up before settling them back on Jasper. No doubt during Billy's little eye dance he would have noticed that everyone, bar Jasper, him and his goons had moved.

Emmett, Peter, Garrett, and myself had flocked around them, effectively closing them off and taking away any means of escape should Billy choose to do something stupid.

"This is far from over, Whitlock," Billy spat as he turned on his heel. "You'll pay," he called out as he walked out the door.

The door closed, and the room fell silent. Everyone seemed to be waiting for Jasper to do or say something. His head was down, and he was staring at the desk in front of him with his eyes wide and out of focus.

"I want everything on full lock down. Nothing comes in or out without my say so," Jasper demanded as he lifted his head. "I want details. I want to know who he is talking to and what his full connections are. I want to know where and when he is talking to them. Every move that Billy Black makes I want to know. If the man takes a shit, I want to know. Do I make myself clear?" J asper asked as he opened up his desk drawer.

"What about Harry Clearwater? You know he'll go to Harry and try and bring him on board if he plans to go to war with you," Peter mentioned, already going through his phone.

"Both. I want details. I want zero dealings with either of them. Check the contractors for the buildings, if one of them has so much as said hi to either, pull them off the site," Jasper ordered, handing Emmett a file.

"Find out where Harry is, cut him off as need be. I want all their contact gone so they're on their own," Jasper said as he walked past me, towards the office door. "Details by the end of the day, I want a full file detailing everything. Get to work on it."

"Boss?" Garrett called up. Jasper looked at him, waiting for him to speak. "Harry jumped country, he's in Italy. I just got confirmation of him being seen in the airport."

"He's gone there? Hmm," he pondered tapping his chin with his long fingers. "Keep tabs on him, I'll speak to Italy tonight."

Italy? What connections did Jasper have there? From all the work and information we had on him, there was never the slightest mention of him and Italy. And, as far as I was aware, Jasper hadn't stepped foot on Italian soil, nor had he had any dealings with anyone from there, so what was the connection? I needed to get in touch with HQ and see if they could find anything out about it, if Jasper had connections in Italy, and Harry did, this war could turn nasty fast.

"Mas?" Jasper's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Looking around the room, I noticed that we were the only ones left.

"Sorry, what do you want me to do?" I asked. Jasper smiled at me, and for the briefest of seconds, he allowed his face to soften.

"I need you to stay here and make sure this place is open by tomorrow night. I want no fucking bullshit from them. Whatever it costs, tell them to do it, okay?" he asked.

"Sure."

Jasper leaned forward and brushed his lips to mine, just once, before pulling back. "See you tonight?"

"Tonight?" Jasper chuckled at me and then sighed.

"Emmett's birthday? You didn't think you wouldn't be invited, did you?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I assumed I would be working it, covering the VIP area. But now with the club not being open..." I trailed off not completely sure where I was actually going with this.

"It's at mine, get hold of Emmett and he'll give you the details to my place," he said as his phone started ringing. "Fuck, it seems like I can't catch a break with you, can I?"

"Maybe it's a sign that this is a bad idea." _Wishful thinking there, Edward._

"I told you last night, I'm not playing games anymore," he smirked at me.

"You think because we kissed last night that I'm about to jump into bed with you?" I snapped back a little defensively.

"I don't think, I know. You and I both know that if my phone hadn't of gone off, you would've been waking up this morning thoroughly fucked." Jasper smirked at me, cockiness rolling off his every word. "See you later."


	9. Chapter 9

By the time I arrived at Jasper's house, the party was already in full swing. My simple task, of making sure that everything went well so the club could reopen the next night, turned out to not be so simple. Word of what had gone down with Billy Black had gotten to the contractors who were, in all fairness, scared shitless.

It had taken a hand full of phone calls and god knows how much money thrown at them, to get the work done. All of which Jasper had no idea of. I was quickly finding out that even what appears to be the simplest of tasks, are not simple in Jasper's world.

Walking through the beautiful solid wood doors, I soon spotted Emmett receiving a lap dance by, not just one but, two strippers. Chuckling at him, I watched him have his face pushed in the fake tits of one the strippers. Emmett was in his element.

Making my way through to the kitchen, I picked up a bottle of beer out of the cooler and popped the lid. Resting back against the worktop, I closed my eyes and all but downed my beer in one go.

"Bad afternoon?" his silky voice made me jump and choke on my beer.

Coughing slightly, I took in Jasper's relaxed appearance. The fine tailored suits and spotless shoes were replaced with light blue jeans and a Tee with a pair of battered boots. His normal blonde curls were tied back in a ponytail. It wasn't the first time I had seen Jasper in this sort of clothing, but it was so completely different this time around.

"Yeah, pretty much," I answered while wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. "I had…." My words were cut off by Jasper placing his finger on my lips.

"No shop talk, not tonight," he smiled at me, causing his cheeks to dimple. "You can tell me tomorrow when I will give a shit about it, but tonight? Not bothered."

"Laid back tonight, huh?" I asked as I took hold of his wrist and pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"It does happen from time to time, Mase." Jasper jumped up on the worktop and stretched his arms down so the palms of his hands were resting on top.

The action caused his biceps to tighten and show his muscles in his arms. The tight T-Shirt clung to him perfectly as he sat on the worktop, looking at me. After a few seconds, he moved slightly and picked up his bottle of beer. Tilting his head back, I watched him down the rest of it seeing his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

I became fixated with it, fixated with his jaw and neck and I wanted to put my lips and tongue on them. Thoughts of feeling his stubble brushing against my lips as I kissed his neck rushed through my head.

"You're staring again, Mase," he mused as he handed me a bottle of beer with the top already popped off.

"I wasn't," I defended, cursing myself for being caught.

"No games, Mase." Rolling my eyes at him, I went to walk away but Jasper grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "I'm not playing anymore, I told you this."

Pulling me to him, he wrapped his thighs around my waist and kept me locked in place. My body suddenly felt on fire. The burning ran through my body like wild fire, running though my veins like liquid fire, blocking everything out around me until there was just him and me.

"What if I'm not done playing?" I asked while pushing back against his calves.

Grabbing my belt, Jasper pulled me back to him and ran his hand down to my cock. Unable to stop myself, I moaned softly as he began palming my hardening cock though my jeans. My breath quickly started coming out in shallow pants as he continued his assault on me in his kitchen.

"I am, Mase, and so are you." Jasper's eyes had suddenly darkened to deep rich blue, filled with lust and desire.

Leaning forward, Jasper pulled his hand from my cock, and ran his hands up my arms before kissing me just once. "Follow me," he whispered in my ear.

Unlocking his legs from around my waist, I moved back as Jasper jumped down and pressed his body to mine once, before walking off. Following him through the kitchen and into the hallway, I could hear Emmett howling and laughing at the strippers, along with a load of cheers. No doubt he was having the time of his life. Having half naked women falling all over him and bidding to his every command? Sounded like Emmett heaven.

Walking up the wooden staircase, the voice of doubt kicked in. I knew what would happen if I continued to follow his footsteps. I knew that I would be falling into dangerous water by doing so, yet I couldn't seem to stop myself, no matter what the voice said.

This could ruin everything. The mission could be blown so fucking easily if I allowed this to continue. All that work would be gone all because I wanted to get in bed with Jasper Whitlock. One night, that's all it would be, just one single night. The chances of my cover being blown and the mission being destroyed over one night of passion were small. I could get away with it.

But was one night what I wanted?

I couldn't even contemplate having anymore, that would be stupid of me to think about it. Not only because of the danger it would put myself in, but also Jasper seemed to be more into notches on his bedpost than anything else.

"Mase?" Jasper's voice cut through my thoughts and I suddenly found myself in his bedroom.

Looking around slightly dazed, I took in the sight of Jasper's bedroom. Dark mahogany furniture stood against off white walls, along with a large wooden four-poster bed, complete with white sheer hanging drapes. Large windows brought light into the room, and patio doors led to a small balcony.

"Sorry?" That was all I managed to get out as Jasper walked over to the cabinet, which was near an open door.

"Want the tour?" he chuckled. "Bathroom," he pointed to the door nearest to him, "walk in wardrobe," he pointed across the room. "Happy?" he smirked as he opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Linlithgow and two glasses.

"Do you have that stuff everywhere?" I asked as he poured out the whiskey.

Jasper chuckled and nodded his head. "Everywhere I may need a drink, and the bedroom is always one of those places." Jasper handed me the glass of Linlithgow and clinked his glass to mine.

"Is this your plan? Get me drunk so I will get into bed with you?" Jasper threw his head back in laughter.

"Honestly? You're still trying to convince yourself you don't want me?" he snickered out.

"No convincing about it," I smirked out as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Nice bedroom."

"Thanks, but you can stop avoiding the subject," Jasper knocked back his whiskey and poured another shot out. Moving to me, he filled my glass again, sat down next to me and toed his boots off. "You wouldn't have followed me up here if you weren't interested."

"Maybe I enjoy playing hard to get?"

"Maybe you do, but the way I see it right now you're in my room," he smirked at me and took the glass out my hands, "which means I win."

Not being given a chance to answer, Jasper pushed me back on the bed and straddled my waist. His lips crashed hard onto mine with his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. Jasper's taste assaulted my tastes buds; the taste of his whiskey, mint and something completely Jasper, made me groan into the kiss.

My hands weaved and clung into his hair as our kiss became more heated. Flipping us over so I was on top, I grabbed the base of his shirt and pulled it up and off his head. Attacking his lips with my own again, Jasper thrust his hips against mine, creating a wonderful friction that made us both moan into the kiss.

Breaking apart from the kiss, I attacked Jasper's neck, and let myself give in to the desire. My lips trailed his neck to his pulse point. Sucking on the throbbing vein in his neck, Jasper moaned and arched his back while gripping his hands into my hair. Reaching the curve of his neck, I bit down gently.

"Fuck…" Jasper moaned out as he bucked his hips against mine.

Licking the bite mark, I trailed my lips to his Adam's apple. Sucking on it gently, Jasper moaned out again deep and throaty, which rattled in his chest. Moving down his chest with my lips, I dragged my nails over his nipples causing him to arch his back to me. Kissing my way to his left nipple, I noticed the scars around it.

A small scar, what I would guess was a bullet wound, sat just above his heart with a long thin scar either side. Not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable, I kissed it and then scraped my teeth over his nipple before nibbling on it. Tweaking his right nipple between my thumb and index finger, Jasper's moans filled his bedroom.

Trailing down his stomach, I saw a whole host of scars some looking like bullet wounds, others looking more like stab wounds. Much like the scar above his heart, they were old, older than his time on the circuit I would say. If Jasper had received these types of wounds, then he would have hospital record. Why didn't I, we, know this?

 _Screw the fucking mission tonight, Edward._

Deciding I would look into this tomorrow, my tongue ran down the hard planes of his stomach and dipped into his belly button. Jasper's nails scraped my scalp as he bucked his hips against me, pushing his hard cock into the top of my chest.

"Impatient?" I chuckled out on to his stomach.

"Yes…Fuck…Yes!" Jasper cried out, near enough matching Emmett's cheers of joy downstairs.

Running my tongue down his happy trail, I slowly began to undo his belt and the buttons on his jeans. Hooking my thumbs though the sides of his jeans, I began to tug them slowly down while I kissed the fine blonde hairs that ran south. Lifting his hips, I pulled down his jeans, noticing he was going commando, and his cock sprang free.

Darting my tongue out, it swept across the tip collecting the droplets of pre-cum. Jasper's taste exploded onto my tongue making me moan along with him. Sucking the head of his cock into my mouth, Jasper cried out and bucked his hips hard in an effort to go down my throat.

Chuckling, I ran my tongue from base to tip slowly, feeling every vein and ridge under his silken skin. My tongue flicked against the ridge on the underside of his cock before sweeping across the head. Jasper jerked and moaned, weaving his fingers tighter into my hair. Swirling my tongue around the head, I dipped the tip of my tongue into the slit before tonguing it lightly and taking his head back into my mouth.

Sucking hard on the head, I wrapped my hand around his hard cock and began stroking him, adding a twist every time I reached my lips. Jasper's back arched off the bed as he became more forceful with his hands, trying to force me down onto his cock.

Looking up at him, I winked and released my hand from around his cock. Slowly, my lips descended down his length, relishing the feeling of him slowly being consumed by my mouth. Relaxing my throat, I took him down until my nose buried into his short blonde curls.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Jasper cried out as I swallowed around him and hummed.

Bringing my lips up again just as slow as I had brought them down, I gently grazed my teeth against his smooth skin. The action created the most luscious sounds from Jasper that went right to my cock, which was straining painfully against the denim of my jeans.

Hollowing my cheeks, I slowly began to bob my head up and down his hard length, making sure to take him deep into my throat on every third stroke. Softly, Jasper's hips began to thrust upwards into my mouth as I continued to worship him. His moans and pants consumed me, pushing me closer to the edge without even being touched.

Right now, despite the mission, I wanted him badly. I wanted to pretend for one night that I wasn't here to bring him down, that I was who I claimed to be and that for once, everything would be fine, if only for one night.

"Enough...fucking...playing...Mase," Jasper panted out, "Keep still."

Relaxing my jaw, Jasper gripped my hair tight and began fucking my mouth. Pushing my tongue against the underside of his cock, my hand slipped down to his balls. Rolling them in my palm, Jasper's moans increased as he fucked my mouth harder.

Looking up at Jasper, I saw his head was pushed back against the pillow showing the perfect column of his neck. His chest was heaving hard as his back started to arch more off the bed. Jasper's stomach muscles began to contract, showing his well defined six pack.

His thrusts started to become more erratic as his thighs began to tremble against me. Knowing he was close to cumming, I lightly squeezed his balls before tugging gently. Grazing my teeth softly against his cock as he thrust into my mouth, Jasper's cock pulsed in my mouth.

"Ugh….fuck!" Jasper screamed loudly as he came hard.

Shooting his cum into my mouth, his movements stilled as I bobbed my head letting him ride out his orgasm. Swallowing his cum, I released his softening cock from my mouth with a popping sound and sat up.

Jasper's eyes were closed, his lips were parted and his cheeks were flushed slightly as he lay there in his post orgasmic glow. Propping himself up on his elbows, Jasper looked at me with a smirk on his lips. Lifting his right hand, he beckoned me to him with his index finger. Crawling up the bed to him, he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me down to him.

His slightly parted lips crashed onto mine, parting my own lips with his tongue. Jasper moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on my tongue, and dug his hands into my hair. Pulling my head back by my hair, he attacked my neck, kissing, licking and biting the skin, marking me and making me moan. Jasper flipped us over so he was on top, and gripped my shirt collar.

Smirking down at me, he tore open my shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. Kicking off his jeans, that where down to his thighs, Jasper slid off the bed. Propping myself up on my elbows, I watched his naked body walk to the side of the bed and open the bedside drawer and pull out a tube of lube and a condom.

Throwing them on the bed, I raised my eyebrow at him. "You want me to prep you?" I asked as Jasper picked up the bottle of Linlithgow from the other side of the room showing me his perfect white ass, complete with tan line.

Chuckling, Jasper walked towards me. "You wish, Mase. It's I that's fucking you tonight." Smirking, he downed a large shot of Linlithgow direct from the bottle, before putting it on the bedside table.

Not saying anything else, Jasper crawled back onto the bed and kissed me hard. My tongue suddenly became on fire as the fresh remnants of whiskey hit my taste buds. Moaning into the kiss, my hand found its way into his hair and took hold of the ponytail. Yanking his head back, Jasper hissed at me with hooded, lust filled eyes.

For a second everything stopped and we just stared at each other, taking the other in. For that second, my mind slammed with thoughts of how badly I wanted him and how badly I wished this was more than a one off. I wished that he knew who I was and that I wasn't who I was hiding. For that one tiny second, I could see myself falling in love with him, and having a relationship together. Yet the cruel reality of this came fresh into my mind.

 _I'm here to bring him down, not fall in love._

No sooner had that second happened, it was over and Jasper was on me. His lips started to trail my neck softly planting a trail of wet kisses on the skin. Pushing the back of my head into the pillow, I brought my chin up giving him better access. Jasper's fingers ran up and down the sides of my body towards my nipples before tweaking them between his thumbs and index fingers.

Reaching my collarbone, Jasper suddenly bit down hard with a slight sucking motion as he pulled my nipples.

"Jasper...fuck...fuck!" I cried out while arching my back of the bed and towards him.

Chuckling, Jasper released my collarbone from his mouth and started kissing down my chest. "You'll bear my marks tomorrow, Mase," he murmured against my stomach.

Sitting back suddenly on his knees, Jasper slowly started to undo my jeans. Pulling the zipper down, Jasper ghosted his fingers over my cock causing me to buck my hips and moan out. Hooking his thumbs through the waistband of my jeans and boxers, he pulled them down as I lifted my hips off the bed.

Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he slowly rolled them down my legs and all the way off, before dumping them somewhere on the floor. Nudging my legs further apart, he nestled in between them. Jasper's warm breath tickled my cock, making it twitch before he suddenly took me into his hot mouth.

Feeling his hot wet mouth engulfing me was almost too much to handle. Fisting the sheets hard, I cried out as Jasper's teeth scraped against my shaft. Bobbing his head up and down my cock, he took me deeper and deeper each time, until I hit the back of his throat and slipped down. Swallowing around me, he hummed deep in his throat. The vibrations caused me to cry out and buck my hips.

"Fuck...Jasper...Just...like...that!"

Looking up at me, Jasper winked before going to work on my cock. Bobbing his head up and down my length fast, I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge. Pulling the hair tie out of his hair, I fisted my fingers through it hard making him growl around me. Fighting the urge to fuck his mouth and push his head down on my cock, my thighs began to shake.

Letting me fall from his mouth, much to my dismay, Jasper smirked and picked up the lube next to him. "Fuck my mouth, Mase. You may need the distraction."

Taking me back into his mouth, he looked at me through thick, hooded eyes and sucked on my cock. Weaving my fingers back through his hair, I began to fuck his mouth gently at first. Jasper's tongue pressed effortlessly against the underside of my cock with every thrust.

My moans began to fill the room again as I got a little more confident with my thrusts, and started thrusting harder into his mouth. Slicked fingers brushed past my balls and towards my hole. Tensing slightly, I felt Jasper's fingertips circle around it while his other hand began to play with my balls.

The waves of pleasure began to flow through me, my mind forgetting the fact that he was currently trying to prep me. His teasing fingers around my hole felt nice, mixed together with the hand tugging my balls and his hot mouth surrounding my cock with every thrust I gave. Jasper's fingertip pushed into me, causing me to moan.

Keeping his finger still, Jasper sucked around my cock and hummed as I fucked his mouth. Thrusting into his mouth, my body developed a mind of its own and began pushing down slightly on his fingertip, slowly taking more in. Jasper continued to play with my balls as he gently pushed his finger into me, thrusting it against my own thrusts.

My body became over flowed with a need to have him in a way I had never wanted another man before. I always topped, bottoming didn't appeal to me. It wasn't as though I hadn't tried it in the past, I had I just enjoyed being control more. Yet now as his finger began to thrust into me, going deeper and deeper each time, I wanted more.

As if sensing my need for more, Jasper pushed in a second finger, stopping just as his fingertips breached my tight ring of muscle. Hissing in a mixture of pain and pleasure, I stopped fucking his mouth, giving my body time to adjust. Jasper began bobbing his head slowly up and down my cock, grazing his teeth every now and then.

"Ugh..." I moaned out as my body began to relax and enjoy the sensation of his fingers being in me.

Pulling his fingers back slightly, Jasper started to thrust into me as my hips started to thrust into his awaiting mouth. Holding his head still, my back arched and pushed down on his curving fingers. Feeling his fingers push against my sweet spot was my undoing. The tight band in my stomach suddenly snapped and I was thrusting into his mouth hard as my orgasm took over.

Screaming out, I came hard into his mouth shooting my hot cum down his throat. Collapsing back on the bed, my body trembled as my stomach muscles contracted. Jasper sucked me hard, letting me ride out my orgasm as his fingers continued to thrust into me. Letting my cock fall from his mouth, Jasper kissed across my stomach as he added a third finger.

Curling his fingers inside of me, Jasper rubbed against my sweet spot for a few seconds before thrusting them in and out of me. Trying to ignore the slight stinging sensation that ran through me as he pumped his fingers in and out of me, I focused on his mouth working its way up my chest.

"I'll have you screaming my fucking name again tonight," he whispered huskily in my ear. "Are you ready for me, Mase?"

Nodding once, Jasper kissed me hard, his tongue darting into my mouth thrashing against mine. The taste of myself on his tongue, mixed with the taste of cigarettes and whiskey, made me moan. Pulling back, a devilish smirk ran across his lips as his eyes darkened a little more.

Removing his fingers from me, I whimpered slightly. "Get on all fours, Mase."

Turning over, I brought myself up on to my hands and knees. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest at the thought of what was about to happen. I heard the foil packet tear open, quickly followed by Jasper's moans. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Jasper slowly stroke himself as he lubed up, before moving behind me.

Feeling the head of his cock run over my hole, I tried to relax myself as much as possible. Jasper thrust forward with a groan, pushing the head past my tight ring of muscle. Biting the inside of my cheek to stop from crying out, I took a few deep breaths trying to relax.

Feeling Jasper's wet, warm lips kiss my spine, I heard, "Relax, babe," as he pushed in a little more. A sharp stinging, burning pain shot though me making me tense up slightly. Taking a few deep breaths, I began to relax myself and tried to block out the pain.

"God, I wanna fuck you so hard..." Jasper breathed out, trying to go slow. Hissing in pain, Jasper pushed slowly in until he was seated inside of me. "You feel so fucking good, baby."

Jasper stilled his movements, giving me time to adjust. I could feel his thigh twitch against mine wanting to move, but fighting to stay still. Feeling his fingertips running up and down my spine, I began to relax more and more. Pushing back slightly against him, I let him know I was ready. Jasper pulled back, leaving just the head in, before slamming back into me hard.

"Fuck," I cried out in both a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"I intend to fuck, Mase," Jasper moaned out as he repeated the same action again.

Jasper's hands gripped my waist and he began to slowly thrust in and out of me. My mind clouded with a blissful haze as the pain slowly got replaced with pleasure. Moaning out, I slowly began to push back meeting him thrust for thrust.

My right hand moved down my chest towards my now hardening cock as Jasper picked up his place. Jasper's thrusts became almost brutal, fucking me harder and faster. The feeling of him being inside of me was heaven. Never once had I bothered bottoming for anyone, yet now I was left to wonder if I had been seriously missing out.

With every thrust, every circular motion of his hips, he brushed against my sweet spot making me cry out in pleasure. Feeling the tightening in my stomach begin to form, I let go of my cock wanting to prolong this heaven a little more. Jasper's moans, groans and grunts filled the room along with the slapping of skin meeting skin. The sounds only fueled my desire for him more.

"Move to the headboard, hands against the wall," Jasper moaned out as he pulled out of me.

Quickly moving to the top of the bed, I placed my hands on the wall as Jasper moved behind me. The tip of his cock ran up and down my crack, teasing my hole. My head turned to look at him, only to meet with his lips crashing hard against mine. His tongue met mine as he rammed himself back into my tight heat, making us both moan into the kiss.

My hand wrapped around his head and found its way into his hair. Gripping it hard, I began to tug at it as we kissed breathlessly. Jasper maintained his almost brutal thrusts, fucking me harder and harder with each thrust.

"Fuck...I've wanted...you for ….so...fucking...long," Jasper panted out as his hand moved from my hip toward my aching cock.

My forehead rested on the wall as his hand began to stroke me, matching the same hard fast pace as his thrusts. The tightening in my stomach intensified, sending waves of euphoria though me. With one hard thrust, he slammed against my sweet spot as the coil snapped.

"Ugh...fuck, fuck...FUCK!" I cried out as I came over his hand and the wall.

My body crashed through the waves of my orgasm, making my body shake with its intensity. Jasper's thrusts became erratic as he neared his peak. His moans filled the room as he came, hard. Slowing his thrusts down and riding out his orgasm, his sweaty forehead rested on my shoulder sending goose bumps where his hot breath met mine.

Pulling out of me, I collapsed on the bed not giving a fuck about the state of my body. Looking at Jasper, I saw him look over his shoulder at me and smile. For the first time I actually saw Jasper. His face was relaxed and happy, completely carefree, with flushed cheeks and a light shimmer of sweat covering his face.

Watching him walk towards his bathroom, I sighed in contentment deciding that I wouldn't think about tomorrow until tomorrow. Jasper returned a few minutes later holding a washcloth in his hand. Moving slightly, I held my hand out for it watching Jasper smirk and shake his head.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he began to clean me softly. "Stay still, babe," he said, just before leaning over and kissing me softly on the lips.

Unable to stop, I sighed in contentment as Jasper disposed of the washcloth and came back to me. "Move yourself babe," he chuckled, "I don't know about you, but I prefer to sleep under the covers rather than on top of them."

Chuckling, I pulled the covers underneath me and then back over me as Jasper climbed into bed next to me. Wrapping his arms around me, he placed a loving kiss on my lips. Snuggling down together, our fingers interlocked. Smiling softly, my eyes closed and I fell asleep holding his hands.


End file.
